The Bonds of Darkness
by Sirius-chan
Summary: *Traduction* Situé au 19e siècle. Une mort brutale est inexpliquée, et Kei devient l'objet d'une querelle entre deux vampires. Lequel revendiquera-t-il son âme ? KeixLuka, KeixOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Moon Child ne nous appartient pas et cette fic est l'unique propriété de Senshi of Ruin

**The Bonds of Darkness**

**Par**** Senshi of Ruin**

Traduction par Sirius-chan

**Prologue :**

Un roulement de tonnerre résonna au loin ; quelques instants plus tard les cieux s'ouvrirent et la pluie commença à tomber. Le ciel était d'un noir macabre et l'air lourd et étouffant. Les quelques parents et amis du défunt étaient rassemblés autour de la tombe ouverte, silencieux tandis que le prêtre lisait ses versets. C'était une horrible journée pour des funérailles. Le vent tournoyait au-dessus de la tombe, dérangeant les kimonos et balayant les roses à longues tiges de leur place sur le cercueil d'acajou. Les roses étaient blanches, symbolisant la paix, et elles étaient les seules fleurs autorisées. La pierre tombale n'était pas encore érigée et à sa place se tenait une balise de bois sur laquelle était gravée une prière. Les kanji étaient précipités et mal alignés, signe que les préparations avaient été faites dans l'urgence. C'était vrai puisque la nature du décès du jeune garçon était devenue le centre d'intérêt de toute la ville. On parlait de sorcellerie, d'oni, et peut-être même de la damnation de son âme. C'était inexpliqué, et, le manque d'explications entraînant la peur, beaucoup avaient évité la cérémonie.

Quand le prêtre se pencha pour bénir le cercueil, la seule femme présente, la mère du jeune homme, céda. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle serait tombée si son mari, le père du jeune homme, n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper. Ses sanglots déchirèrent le silence de la congrégation tandis qu'elle pleurait son garçon, son fils unique. Des murmures de sympathie coururent à travers le petit groupe, chaque personne ressentant son chagrin et sa douleur, car aucune mère ne devrait voir son fils mourir ainsi. Leurs prières n'étaient pas seulement tournées vers le jeune homme mais également vers la mère qui était torturée par sa mort.

Pourtant, ses sanglots cessèrent quand le cercueil fut déposé dans le sol, et, sous le poids des évènements, elle devint un corps sans vie dans les bras de son mari. Il tituba un peu sous son poids, sa faiblesse révélant la tension qu'il avait subie, et quelques larmes mouillèrent ses joues puisqu'il n'y avait de douleur plus forte pour un père que de perdre son fils unique.

Quelques mots de plus de la part du prêtre et c'était fini. Peu d'entre eux s'attardèrent, le mari étant pressé de ramener sa femme chez eux. La plupart des autres étaient des relations de travail, ici par respect envers le mari et rien de plus. Un seul resta un peu plus longtemps. Il avait un an de plus que le défunt et était le seul de ses amis qui avait osé venir. Le prêtre lui adressa quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais le jeune homme demanda à être laissé seul pour faire ses adieux. Le prêtre acquiesça, et s'effectua silencieusement.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla au bord de la tombe et baissa le visage, ses lèvres remuant dans une prière muette. Il avait essayé d'aider son ami, mais ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une fois marqué, son ami était damné. Même la mort n'était pas une échappatoire, et quand il partit enfin, le jeune homme fut plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

L'orage s'était rapproché, mais il se força à attendre une demi-heure supplémentaire avant d'approcher la tombe ouverte, satisfait en voyant que personne ne revenait. Il savait que le mauvais temps devait avoir dissuadé les fossoyeurs pour le moment.

Il avait observé la cérémonie depuis le début, et, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans la tombe ouverte pour rejoindre le cercueil, il son anxiété renaître. Il plaça ses mains tremblantes sur le sommet du couvercle de bois et le fit glisser avec facilité. Pour les humains, le jeune homme à l'intérieur paraissait être mort. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il portait le kimono traditionnel aux enterrements comme le voulait la coutume de l'époque. Il avait l'air en paix à présent, séparé de la torture et de la douleur qu'il avait été obligé d'endurer pendant les deux dernières semaines. Comme l'autre homme aurait voulu qu'il puisse rester ainsi, et cela le peinait énormément que le cercueil ne fût pas destiné à être le lieu de repos final du jeune homme.

Puis, alors que le vent se faisait plus fort et dérangeait ses cheveux blonds roux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et il prit une profonde inspiration.

« L…Luka ? » Sa voix était basse et tendue, et quand sa vision redevint claire et qu'il regarda lentement autour de lui, son expression tranquille se tordit en horreur et peur quand il réalisa où il était. Qu'il était allongé dans son propre cercueil.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas vraiment, et Luka finit par attraper les mains du jeune homme pour l'attirer dans ses bras. « Tout va bien », murmura-t-il, se maudissant lui-même d'être en partie la cause de sa souffrance et sentant le jeune homme retourner avec hésitation son étreinte. « Tout va bien, Kei. »

Kei réprima un sanglot et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Luka ressentit alors un éclair de fureur dirigé contre le monstre qui avait démarré tout ça, mais ça n'avait pour le moment aucune importance. Luka était conscient qu'il avait été suivi. Il avait réussi à perdre son poursuivant pendant un court laps de temps, mais il savait qu'il en percevrait à nouveau le parfum tôt ou tard. Le montre voulait du sang et était fâché qu'on le lui ait refusé. Maintenant, il allait vouloir Kei et ferait le nécessaire pour l'avoir, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Tenant toujours Kei, Luka sortit de la tombe, remarquant à peine que Kei lui parlait à nouveau. « Je… suis-je mort ? » demanda-t-il quand Luka le relâcha, mais il garda une prise sur les épaules de Kei comme si le jeune homme risquait de tomber s'il venait à le lâcher.

« Non. » Luka secoua la tête, tout en jetant un regard méfiant autour d'eux.

« Mais… c'est ma _tombe_. Tu m'as sorti de mon _cercueil_ ! » vint la réponse haut-perchée, et Kei s'écarta de lui, se forçant à tenir debout par lui-même tandis qu'il fixait la balise qui surplombait sa tombe.

« Je sais. » Luka se tourna, apercevant une silhouette de ténèbres du coin de l'œil. « Kei, nous devons partir. _Maintenant_. »

« Non… » Kei secoua la tête et recula d'un pas, sa foi en Luka à présent complètement bafouée. « Je n'irai nulle part avec toi. »

La silhouette se rapprochait à présent, bougeant de plus en plus vite et naviguant entre les pierres tombales.

Dans son désespoir et sa peur, Luka plongea en avant et attrapa Kei par le poignet avec l'intention de le traîner derrière lui, mais à cet instant la bête s'abattit sur eux dans un tourbillon de fureur et de grognements.

Luka reçut le coup directement dans la poitrine, sentant Kei arraché à sa prise tandis qu'il tombait. Son dos heurta du bois et cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que c'était à présent lui qui était allongé dans le cercueil ouvert et que le monstre se penchait sur lui.

« Luka, tu es tellement prévisible », sourit la bête, exposant un assortiment complet de crocs. Son deuxième coup fut rapide et décisif, et le sang de Luka trempa rapidement ses vêtements, coulant de l'entaille dans son cou. La peur obscurcissait sa vue, mais il vit tout même Kei foncer sur la bête, essayant de venir au secours de Luka d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cependant, même si Kei avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus humain, sa force ne tenait pas la comparaison et la bête l'attrapa rapidement, tordant son bras jusqu'à ce que l'os se brise. Kei cria, titubant légèrement contre le monstre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jeté au sol.

« Tellement prévisible », répéta la bête tandis qu'elle se penchait sur le cercueil, tendant la main pour caresser la joue de son aïeul. « Penses-tu vraiment qu'en sauver un peut faire pardonner les milliers que notre espèce a massacrés ? »

Luka essaya de répondre, mais le seul son qu'il émit fut un gargouillement ensanglanté, ce qui fit encore plus plaisir à la bête.

« Ou peut-être que tu cherchais à me remplacer par lui ? Tu avais l'intention de me quitter et de l'emmener avec toi. C'est ça, Luka ? Peut-être que tu le voulais simplement pour toi tout seul ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était à moi et je déteste quand ce qui est à moi m'est enlevé. Même si je suppose que, d'une certaine façon, je devrais te remercier. Il est nouveau dans ce monde et sa naïveté peut être modelée en quelque forme que je désire. Cependant, ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as privé d'un meurtre, et pour cette raison, je devrais te tuer _toi_. »

« Alors vas-y », parvint à répondre Luka, sa gorge à présent suffisamment guérie pour le lui permettre. « Venge-toi sur moi, pas sur Kei. »

La bête rejeta la tête en arrière et rit. « Luka, Luka, toujours le martyr. Je pense que je vais te tuer _et_ me venger sur Kei. »

La perte de sang avait engourdi les sens de Luka et le coup que la bête lui administra fut tel qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que sa tête soit arrachée de ses épaules. A la place, son crâne s'écrasa en arrière contre le fond de bois du cercueil. Des étoiles rouges et noires firent irruption devant ses yeux, et quand il fut à nouveau capable de voir clair, la bête était déjà en train de remettre le couvercle du cercueil en place.

« Je me demande combien de temps tu vas survivre là-dedans », songea la bête avec sadisme. « Quelques semaines, des mois, des années peut-être ? Peut-être que je passerais de temps en temps voir comment tu t'en sors là-dedans, mais pour le moment, je vais m'amuser avec ton nouveau jouet. »

Un instant plus tard, Luka fut plongé dans les ténèbres.


	2. Première Partie

**Première Partie : **

_Deux semaines plus tôt_

La fête n'avait vraiment démarré que depuis une demi-heure et Kei s'ennuyait déjà. Il se tenait à l'arrière du salon de thé, adressant occasionnellement un sourire maladroit aux Geisha qui le croisaient et qui prenaient soin de divertir la majorité des invités. Il avait accepté de venir à la demande de son père et regrettait sa décision. Il aurait largement préféré être dans l'un des pubs récemment ouverts avec son meilleur ami, Hiroshi. Il était quelque part dans la pièce, lui aussi, même s'il profitait plus de la soirée. Hiroshi, comme Takai, devait être en train d'essayer de se faire des contacts, puisque le jeune homme avait déjà hérité du travail de son père, mort quelques années auparavant.

Takai, le père de Kei, était un commerçant qui avait bâti lui-même la compagnie de la famille plus ou moins à partir de rien. Takai était un homme sévère qui se fâchait facilement, et pour cette raison, Kei essayait toujours de ne pas le contrarier. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, Takai lui faisait un peu peur, et par conséquent Kei se montrait le plus souvent obéissant. C'était Takai qui avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à la réunion de commerçants et de contacts venant de l'Ouest de ce soir. Takai disait souvent que les contacts étaient importants dans les affaires, et, en tant que son fils unique et héritier, Kei devait forger ces contacts, lui aussi.

Kei, cependant, était peu enthousiaste et Takai avait été invité à un rassemblement sélectionné et privé dans l'une des petites pièces adjacentes. Son fils avait donc été oublié. En effet, ce dernier était en train de se demander s'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper et rentrer quand Hiroshi vint le rejoindre.

« Souris un peu, tu es à une fête », gronda-t-il son ami en pressant un bol rempli à ras bord de saké dans ses mains.

Kei se força à sourire et but une gorgée. « Tu as vraiment l'air de t'amuser. »

Hiroshi sourit et but à son propre bol, avant de se rapprocher encore de Kei. « Tu vois cette Geisha, là-bas ? Celle avec le kimono vert et blanc ? »

« Maiko-san ? »

« Pas si fort ! Oui, elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je pense que je vais lui proposer d'être son Danna. »

Kei fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle est belle. »

« J'imagine, mais je ne crois pas que tu aies assez d'argent. J'ai entendu dire que les Geisha sont chères à entretenir. A cause de ces beaux kimonos, déjà. »

« J'y ai réfléchis, tu sais », répondit Hiroshi, l'air un peu déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme de Kei.

« Vraiment ? » le réprimanda Kei, « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau caprice, Hiroshi-kun. »

« Au moins j'exprime un intérêt pour le sexe opposé, ce qu'on ne peut pas dire de toi. Tu ne regardais même pas quand les Geisha dansaient. »

Sans le savoir, Hiroshi avait touché un point sensible. Kei était bien conscient que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas et il ne le comprenait pas lui-même, alors ce n'était pas la peine de penser l'expliquer à quiconque. Il essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans et qu'il avait encore tout son temps. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Kei n'y croyait pas, pas vraiment. Il avait entendus des rumeurs lors de réunions précédentes, sur la maladie qui faisait qu'un homme nourrisse des sentiments pour ses amis masculins ou même des pour des parents. L'idée qu'il pouvait avoir une maladie de ce genre terrifiait Kei, mais il avait déjà commencé à être attiré par les fossettes d'Hiroshi quand il souriait et par ses chaleureux yeux bruns qui s'allumaient quand il pensait à quelque chose d'intéressant ou de drôle à faire. Kei avait fait de son mieux pour refouler ces sentiments, mais alors qu'on lui rappelait son manque d'attraction vers le sexe opposé, il trouva difficile de ne pas y penser.

« On les a déjà vu danser des centaines de fois », parvint-il à rétorquer au bout de quelques minutes. « Elles devraient changer de numéro, ou bien encore plus de gens commenceront à s'ennuyer. »

Hiroshi pouffa de rire et termina son saké. « Je vais me resservir. Tu en veux d'autre ? »

« Ca va pour le moment, merci. »

« Tu dois surveiller la boisson quand ton père est là, hein ? »

« A peu près ça. »

Hiroshi eut un rictus et commença à s'éloigner, mais pas avant de faire une requête. « Rends-moi un service et parle à Maiko-san. Dis des choses gentilles sur moi. Ca pourrait m'aider. »

« D'accord », accepta Kei, et une fois qu'Hiroshi fut parti, il parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche de la Geisha en question. Pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas qu'Hiroshi ait vraiment ses chances alors qu'il y avait tant d'hommes plus âgés et plus influents présents ce soir. Mais Hiroshi était son ami le plus proche, et si ça pouvait l'aider, Kei serait heureux de parler un moment à Maiko-san.

Un certain nombre des Geisha étaient encore en fonction, mais Maiko-san avait l'air de terminer pour la soirée. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Nishimura-san, l'hôte, pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'éloigner vers l'une des pièces adjacentes. Kei espérait l'attraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, mais il fut retenu quelques instants par un ami de son père, et quand il atteignit le fond de la pièce, Maiko-san était déjà partie.

Kei poussa un soupir intérieur et allait rebrousser chemin quand il vit Hiroshi lui faire de grands signes pour qu'il la suive. Kei fronça les sourcils. Ce comportement n'était pas vraiment approprié, mais son ami était insistant. Agacé, il fit coulisser la porte avec une certaine hésitation et fit un pas dans la pièce.

L'intérieur était sombre, la seule source de lumière étant la pièce principale adjacente, et Kei dut plisser les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité.

« Maiko-san ? » Il pensa voir une silhouette au fond de la pièce et appela donc, espérant qu'elle ne trouverait pas sa présence trop importune.

Kei entendit un bruit, presque un sanglot, et il s'avança encore d'un pas, fronçant les sourcils en appelant à nouveau : « Maiko-san ? Vous allez bien ? »

Une nouvelle fois, rien de plus qu'un léger pleur, et Kei entra complètement dans la pièce, laissant le shoji se refermer derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. « Maiko-san ? » appela-t-il encore une fois en s'approchant encore plus. A ce moment, Kei entendit le bruit étouffé d'une chute et ce qui ressemblait à un grognement grave. Il s'arrêta, sentant la peur le traverser quand la silhouette dans le coin de la pièce bougea.

« Maiko-s… » Kei fut coupé quand la silhouette bondit sur lui, le projetant au sol avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de comprendre ce qui se passait. A bout de souffle, il fut maintenu au sol par les jambes de l'homme qui lui écrasèrent les genoux, et malgré ses efforts, Kei ne put pas le repousser.

Un halètement étouffé lui échappa quand l'homme enfonça une main dans son épaule, ses ongles coupant la chair là où le kimono l'avait révélée en glissant au cours de la lutte. La douleur se propagea autour de cet endroit et Kei se tortilla sous l'homme, des larmes naissant dans ses yeux. C'était comme si des couteaux lui avaient coupé la peau, pas des ongles humains. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main fut retirée et la prise de l'homme sur Kei se détendit tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, des lèvres chaudes effleurant la blessure. Ce ne fut que quand Kei sentit une langue laper sa chair qu'il réagit. Il se redressa, ses genoux faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'homme et lui donnant une chance de le repousser complètement. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Kei courut vers le shoji et le poussa sur le côté. Il sentit l'homme derrière lui, mais il parvint à tituber à l'intérieur de la pièce principale, attirant l'attention d'Hiroshi qui parlait avec l'une des autres Geisha encore présentes.

« Kei » Il commença par sourire, sans remarquer la panique de Kei. « Tu as parlé à… oh Kami-sama ! Kei ! » Le bol de sake qu'il tenait tomba au sol et Hiroshi se précipita en avant tandis que Kei s'écroulait sur le sol. Kei vit du sang sur le devant de son kimono et se sentit immédiatement perdre connaissance. Quand il redevint conscient de son entourage, il était allongé au milieu d'un demi-cercle d'invités et Hiroshi essayait de le réveiller.

« Tout va bien », disait-il, « Kaito-san est parti chercher un médecin. »

« Kei ? » Takai était agenouillé à ses côtés, lui aussi, et Kei vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, la peur dans les yeux de son père. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Je… » Kei s'efforça de parler, « Je ne sais pas… Maiko-san ? »

« Elle est morte », répondit Takai sans hésitation, mais le tourment lisible dans son regard en disait plus long qu'il ne voulait dire.

« Morte ? » chuchota Kei, « Comment ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas », admit doucement Takai. « N'y pense pas maintenant. Le médecin sera bientôt là. »

Kei acquiesça, acceptant les paroles de son père, mais après ce qu'il avait vu… il savait que l'homme qui avait tué Maiko-san n'était pas humain.

* * *

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Tamiko, ne t'agite pas comme ça », lança sèchement Takai tandis qu'il parvenait, avec l'aide d'Hiroshi, à faire descendre Kei du pousse-pousse et parcourir la courte distance jusqu'à leur maison. Leur petite propriété, dans l'un des quartiers occidentaux de Tokyo, aurait eu besoin d'être remise à neuf ; quelques unes des portes coulissantes étaient usées par le temps, et l'endroit était un peu petit pour trois habitants, mais à cet instant, Kei n'avait jamais été si heureux de revoir son foyer.

Il se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé après qu'on l'ait informé de la mort de Maiko. Le médecin avait suturé sa blessure, et avait autorisé Takai à le ramener chez lui. Les autorités auraient également voulu lui parler, mais son père s'y était opposé en déclarant que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Un ami de Takai avait averti Tamiko, la mère de Kei, et elle les attendait avec angoisse quand le pousse-pousse s'était garé devant leur maison. Elle alla auprès de Kei, terriblement soucieuse, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la force de supporter l'inquiétude qui trahissait son visage.

Il parvint à entrer, et Takai et Hiroshi le conduisirent à sa chambre. Là, son ami le salua d'une voix tremblotante, avec la promesse qu'il passerait dans la matinée pour voir comment il allait.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu », lui dit Takai avant de le quitter, laissant Tamiko seule avec Kei. Takai montrait rarement ses sentiments, cependant, Kei voyait bien que les évènements de cette nuit l'avaient secoué presque autant que son fils.

« Laisse-moi faire », fit Tamiko quand Kei essaya de dérouler son futon, car il tremblait encore tellement qu'il avait du mal à le faire.

Laissant Tamiko prendre le futon, Kei s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et attendit en silence qu'elle ait terminé.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement tandis qu'elle retournait vers lui pour placer une main sur son front. « Je peux rappeler le médecin. »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

Tamiko acquiesça. « Kei… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je… » Kei, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se tut. Il avait repassé les évènements en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas rationaliser ce qu'il avait vu ni ce qui s'était passé. « Je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment », murmura-t-il doucement.

Tamiko hésita, l'air un peu indécis et effrayé. Malgré tout, au lieu d'insister, elle admit que Kei avait besoin de dormir.

Tamiko n'était pas une femme forte. Pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence, elle avait souffert de sa santé fragile, et même à présent, un simple rhume pouvait la garder au lit pendant plusieurs jours. Takai disait souvent que sa faiblesse était due au fait que la mère de Tamiko était Gaijin, puisque la pauvre femme était morte peu après lui avoir donné le jour. A première vue, la mère de Kei n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des origines étrangères ; mais, en regardant son visage de plus près, on pouvait voir que son visage était un peu pâle, et ses yeux vert clair. Kei, lui aussi, avait hérité de traits étrangers : ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux de la même teinte que ceux de sa mère. Si cela l'avait embarrassé quand il était plus jeune, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, et ce même si certains regards bizarres d'inconnus dans la rue le mettaient souvent un peu mal à l'aise. Même alors que le commerce avec l'occident devenait plus commun, un Japonais avec du sang gaijin était encore une rareté.

Puisque Kei était fils unique, Tamiko avait tendance à être toujours aux petits soins pour lui, et il fut heureux quand elle le laissa. Kei se débarrassa rapidement de son kimono, qui était encore un peu taché de sang, et il le laissa en tas sur le tatami. Les taches de sang était presque impossible à nettoyer, il le ne porterait donc plus.

Il n'avait pas froid, mais il se sentit trembler quand il se glissa sous les draps. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Kei revoyait l'homme se pencher sur lui. Il pouvait encore se sentir immobilisé au sol, et ces yeux… Kei savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais la cruauté sournoise dans le regard de l'homme juste avant qu'il…

_Avant qu'il boive mon sang…_

Cela rendait Kei malade rien que d'y penser, mais c'était exactement ce que l'homme avait fait. Il avait bu le sang de Kei, et y avait pris du plaisir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kei se concentra sur le bruit que faisaient ses parents dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils parlaient à voix basses, et Kei savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Même avec le réconfort que les écouter lui apportait, il se sentait toujours seul, et presque vulnérable. La lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre et Kei se leva, glissant un yukata sur ses épaules en quête d'un peu de chaleur supplémentaire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la vitre.

Au moment même où il jeta un œil au-dehors, il eut l'impression d'être observé. Le halo argenté de la lune était la seule source de lumière, mais Kei put tout de même distinguer une silhouette se tenant au bout du petit jardin. Elle semblait regarder Kei droit dans les yeux, et, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Kei savait que l'homme souriait. C'était comme si Kei pouvait sentir sa suffisance et son pouvoir, et cela le terrifia. En halètement légèrement, Kei s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Un sanglot naquit au fond de sa gorge, mais il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il s'appuya contre le mur, tremblant, dans un mélange de peur et de froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dehors. Quand il le fit, il s'aperçut que la silhouette du jardin n'était plus là. Il se sentit stupide, et, maintenant que l'homme était parti, le sommeil revint avec plus de force. Prenant une brève respiration, Kei retourna dans son futon. Ce n'était probablement qu'un passant, se dit-il, même si, au fond de lui, il doutait que ce fût le cas. Après tout, il était minuit largement passé.

Ne voulant plus y penser, ni aux évènements d'un peu plus tôt, Kei ferma les yeux, heureux de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

Peu avant l'aube, l'ouïe hyper sensible de Luka décela un bruit de pas sur la véranda, puis une porte coulisser. Il sentit alors du sang, et, toujours à moitié endormi, il se redressa sur son futon. Il s'était retiré tôt cette nuit-là, s'étant déjà nourri quelques nuits auparavant. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, Luka avait testé sa force de retenue et trouvé qu'un repas pouvait apaiser son désir de sang pour presque un mois à présent, même si sa véritable nature serait à jamais présente juste sous la surface.

Luka avait perdu le compte des années qu'il avait vues passer. Cela devait faire un siècle au moins, et, parfois, il se sentait en effet aussi vieux. Sa vie avait été la même pendant tant d'années qu'il était presque fatigué de vivre. Voyager, se nourrir, voyager, c'était un cercle sans fin, et il commençait à s'en lasser. Il y avait des moments où il pensait y mettre une fin, puis il pensait à _lui_, et c'était suffisant pour le forcer à continuer de vivre. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que son 'ami', livré à lui-même et à ses propres règles, pourrait faire, et Luka se sentait malade rien que d'y penser trop longtemps.

Il sentit à nouveau son corps se tendre quand l'écran qui séparait leurs chambres coulissa, et immédiatement l'odeur de sang fut plus forte. Luka releva les yeux vers l'autre vampire, remarquant que ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et que ses yeux brillaient de colère.

Le cadet se dirigea droit vers son créateur, comme s'il voulait le blâmer pour ce qui s'était passé ce soir, de quoiqu'il s'agisse.

« Mauvaise soirée ? » fut le commentaire que Luka choisit de faire, et la désinvolture de sa remarque ne servit de toute évidence qu'à attiser le feu.

Le plus jeune des deux vampires grogna et quand ses lèvres se tordirent, Luka aperçut ses canines scintiller, toujours sorties, et qui portaient des restes de son repas. Sans ce détail, les apparences auraient été trompeuses. Le compagnon de Luka était jeune, plus jeune que Luka ne l'était. Vingt-quatre ans, si Luka se souvenait bien, quand il avait été transformé ; quand Luka l'avait transformé. Avant, quand Luka le connaissait en tant qu'humain, ses airs enfantins et ses yeux qui semblaient dire 'tu peux me faire confiance', ponctués de reflets dorés, l'avait rendu cher aux yeux de beaucoup, et par conséquent personne ne pouvait lui refuser quoique ce soit. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une façade, et Taku savait comment utiliser cela à son avantage. Il avait manipulé Luka depuis le début, et savait exactement à qui il avait affaire. Taku aimait jouer avec le feu, ça attirait son côté pervers et, en dépit de son apparence jeune et innocente, il était un meurtrier sanguinaire. Luka n'avait encore jamais rencontré une créature aussi vicieuse, et, s'il avait eu qui que ce soit d'autre, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Luka n'avait pas vu d'autres vampires depuis un demi-siècle. A cause de ce qui leur restait d'émotions humaines et de leur personnalité, les vampires étaient une espèce en voie de disparation puisque les années infinies devenaient trop difficiles à porter. C'était trop pour Luka par moments, mais il avait à présent un nouveau but : il devait utiliser le peu d'influence qu'il avait sur Taku pour le garder sous contrôle. Luka était conscient que c'était son pouvoir en tant que créateur de Taku, et rien d'autre, qui empêchait le plus jeune vampire de se retourner contre lui, mais c'était suffisant, pour le moment du moins.

Taku n'avait pas toujours été une créature cruelle : quand il était humain, il avait un côté mauvais, mais rien ne laissait deviner la bête qu'il deviendrait. Ils avaient commencé par être amis, puis quelque part entre les lignes, ils étaient devenus amants, et Luka l'avait transformé sur un coup de tête ; ou peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait plus être seul. Mais Taku savait ce que Luka était, et il avait voulu ce pouvoir pour lui. Une fois satisfait, il devint presque impossible à stopper. Sa force rivalisait avec celle de Luka, et il semblait devenir plus fort à chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait. A l'opposé de son créateur, Taku se nourrissait sur les innocents : femmes, enfants… nul n'était épargné. Il aimait également torturer ses victimes quand la vie devenait moins intéressante. Luka savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter, mais le lien entre créateur et descendant était difficile à briser, et Luka était donc hostile à l'idée de le blesser.

Taku répondit d'un geste brusque à la question de Luka et son pied cogna la lanterne posée sur le sol. Elle aurait été renversée si Luka n'avait pas anticipé son geste. Il l'attrapa, la redressant tandis que Taku fonçait vers lui.

« Riche en évènements » fut son choix de réponse, et il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Luka, sa colère s'apaisant un peu quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « J'ai rencontré une Geisha : jolie petite créature, ou du moins c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que je lui déchire la gorge. »

Luka avait depuis longtemps arrêté de ressentir quoique ce soit quand Taku décrivait le sort de ses victimes en détail, mais le plus jeune vampire aimait ça. « Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à des gens si connus. » Luka savait que ce conseil tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais il décida de le donner tout de même, dans l'espoir que cela ait un jour un effet.

« Je peux me maîtriser » répliqua Taku en pressant passionnément sa bouche sur celle de Luka dans un baiser féroce.

Cela faisait de nombreuses lunes que Taku n'était pas venu réclamer une étreinte et Luka n'avait jamais osé le lui refuser, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ; ou du moins était-ce l'argument qu'il utilisait souvent pour lui-même. Les vampires, au contraire de ce que certaines croyances affirment, avaient des désirs sexuels, et même Luka ne pouvait pas faire taire de tels besoins, particulièrement car Taku avait été son amant avant sa corruption.

« J'ai été vu », chuchota Taku tandis que ses lèvres glissaient de la bouche de Luka vers son oreille. Le jeune vampire enjamba son créateur, le forçant à se rallonger sur le futon pour qu'il puisse se presser contre lui. C'était toujours comme ça, Taku dominait. « Un autre m'a dérangé. Il était différent… D'origine Gaijin, je pense. Il t'aurait plu. »

« Tu l'as tué ? » l'interrogea Luka, et Taku se renfrogna contre lui.

« Pas encore », admit-il, se reprenant assez vite pour mordiller l'oreille de Luka avant de chuchoter : « J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'amuser un peu avec celui-là. Ou… peut-être que tu pourrais, toi ? »

« Je ne rentre pas dans tes jeux. »

Le refus de Luka ne manquait jamais de le décevoir, mais pour une fois, Taku continua sur son ton séducteur, sa colère momentanément oubliée. « Je pourrais l'amener ici. Si tu veux juste le prendre, ce n'est pas grave. Il avait l'air innocent. Tu pourrais le baiser pendant que je me nourris… »

« Non. » Le refus net de Luka le surprit et Taku s'écarta, sa colère refaisant surface.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bas toujours contre ça ? Je ne fais que suivre ma nature, mais toi… tu ne penses qu'à la morale. »

« Parce que… » répondit Luka entre ses dents ; ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation tellement de fois, et elle se terminait toujours de la même façon. « Parce que se nourrir d'innocents est mal. »

Taku eut un rire amer. « Et se nourrir d'hommes 'mauvais' ne l'est pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de décider qui est assez cruel pour mériter un tel sort ? »

Rien, Luka devait l'admettre. Mais depuis sa transformation, son propre mentor lui avait appris à se nourrir uniquement d'hommes mauvais, comme des assassins et des bandits, et c'est ce que Luka avait toujours fait. Ca rendait presque la chose supportable, s'était-il dit à de nombreuses occasions, puisque personne ne ferait le deuil de ces hommes. Taku, par contre, avait développé un goût pour les innocents longtemps auparavant.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, Taku fut forcé d'abandonné le sujet. Il se releva, parvenant tout juste à garder retenir sa colère tandis qu'il lâchait sèchement : « Tu m'as transformé, Luka, tu m'as fait comme je suis, alors ne songe même pas à me juger. »

Sur ces mots, il se retira dans sa propre chambre, et Luka fut à nouveau seul. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, écoutant le chant des oiseaux qui accompagnait le lever du soleil. Des rideaux empêchaient les rayons de passer, mais il pouvait tout de même sentir son approche, comme le pouvait tous les vampires. Il était vrai que Taku devait le sentir, lui aussi.

_Il était différent… D'origine Gaijin, je pense. __Il t'aurait plu._

Luka aurait menti en disant que les paroles de Taku ne l'avaient pas intéressé. Il n'était pas tenté, seulement intrigué. Luka avait depuis longtemps proscrit tous liens avec les humains : Taku était la preuve de ce qui arrivait s'il devenait trop proche de l'un d'entre eux. Luka avait également appris à ne pas interférer dans les repas de Taku. Vrai, Taku tuait aussi les innocents, mais seulement quand le goût de sang d'hommes mauvais lui devenait insupportable. Malgré tout, Luka envisagea de s'y intéresser de plus près. Si cet homme avait vu Taku, il y avait un risque qu'ils soient découverts. Dans le passé, certains vampires avaient été tués par des humains, et Taku n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité. Il serait peut-être plus prudent que Luka garde un œil sur les choses, à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Kei, assis devant Hamada-san, tortillait nerveusement le devant de son kimono. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et avait été incapable de dormir paisiblement, puisqu'il avait revécu les évènements de la veille encore et encore dans ses rêves. Son épaule s'était raidie durant la nuit et lui faisait à nouveau mal. Le médecin était passé plus tôt dans la matinée pour voir comment il allait, et avait changé son bandage. Tamiko n'avait pas arrêté de se mettre en quatre pour lui, d'autant plus que Takai avait été forcé d'aller aux quais ce matin pour rencontrer un client. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer, et, dans tous les cas, Kei n'aurait pas voulu qu'il rate une affaire à cause de ça.

Une fois le médecin parti, Tamiko avait préparé à Kei quelque chose à manger, mais son estomac était toujours sens dessus dessous, et il n'avait réussi à avaler que quelques bouchées avant de repousser le bol. Sa mère avait voulu qu'il dorme, mais Kei ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les souvenirs le hantaient.

Et puis Hamada-san était arrivé. Hamada-san faisait partie de la nouvelle équipe de police, mise en place par le gouvernement en 1874 pour maintenant la loi et l'ordre au Japon. Comme ils étaient, par conséquent, formés depuis peu, beaucoup de gens se méfiaient d'eux. Kei n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux, bien qu'Hiroshi ait reçu un avertissement dans le passé pour son comportement après quelques verres, ce dont il aimait se vanter.

La mort de Maiko-san avait été d'une telle nature que Kei aurait été surpris si la police n'avait pas enquêté, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, la famille de Maiko-san voulait que les funérailles se déroulent le plus vite possible, et Kei n'avait donc pas eu le choix.

Hamada-san était grand, solidement bâti, et son visage était carré et toujours figé dans une expression sévère. Il avait la cinquantaine et pas d'enfant, puisque sa femme était morte en couche dix ans plus tôt. Le médecin avait également été incapable de sauver l'enfant. Kei l'avait déjà croisé dans Tokyo auparavant, mais ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais l'homme lui faisait un peu peur, et il était content que Tamiko ait décidé de rester avec lui.

La mère de Kei avait déjà offert du thé à Hamada-san, qu'il avait refusé. Il était assis en face de Kei et ne faisait aucun effort pour lui faire preuve de gentillesse, même après ce qu'il avait traversé.

Il commença à poser des questions à Kei sur la fête et les évènements qui l'avaient mené à découvrir Maiko-san en train de se faire attaquer. Kei répondit du mieux qu'il put, ayant tout au long de l'interrogatoire l'impression qu'il allait craquer à chaque seconde. Hamada-san prit quelques détails en note, et quand Kei s'arrêta après avoir expliqué pourquoi il avait suivi Maiko-san dans la pièce, les questions devinrent plus difficiles.

« Comment as-tu trouvé la pièce une fois entré ? »

« C'était… c'était sombre. »

« Et où était Maiko-san ? »

« Elle était au fond de la pièce, je crois. Je l'ai entendue, alors je suis entré et j'ai laissé le shoji se refermer derrière moi. »

« Je vois. Avais-tu une raison de penser qu'elle aurait pu être en détresse ? »

Kei acquiesça. « Elle gémissait. J'ai pensé qu'elle s'était peut-être blessée. Et puis… »

« Et puis ? » le pressa Hamada-san.

A ce moment, Kei s'arrêta. Il était clair qu'Hamada-san s'attendait à un crime, et Kei savait qu'il ne croirait jamais la vérité, qu'un homme s'était jeté sur lui et avait essayé de boire son sang. Une telle chose semblait sortir tout droit d'une histoire d'horreur, et Hamada-san pourrait très bien penser que Kei était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la mort de Maiko-san.

« Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre. Quelque chose m'a sauté dessus, m'a immobilisé au sol. Je me suis débattu. J'ai réussi à me libérer et je suis retourné dans la pièce principale. »

« Quelque chose ? » demanda Hamada-san. « Quoi, exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout… tout est tellement flou. »

« Eh bien, Kei-san, je propose que vous essayiez très fort de remettre les choses au point. Une fille est morte et j'ai besoin de réponses. »

« Je sais, pardonnez-moi, Hamada-san, mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui m'a attaqué, ni ce qui a tué Maiko-san. »

« On n'a rien trouvé sur place. Vous êtes notre seul témoin », lui répondit Hamada-san. « Etes-vous certain que vous ne pouvez rien ajouter à votre déclaration ? »

« Oui », Kei secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien. »

Hamada-san parut le croire et il se leva. Cependant, la lueur agitée dans ses yeux en disait long sur ses véritables sentiments : que Kei ne lui disait pas tout.

« Merci pour votre temps », dit-il finalement. « Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de plus, peut-être serez-vous assez aimable pour me le faire savoir ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit doucement Kei, soulagé quand Tamiko accompagna Hamada-san dehors. Même s'il était conscient qu'Hamada-san savait qu'il n'était pas complètement honnête sur ce qui était arrivé, Kei savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais parler de ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce soir-là. En le faisant, il savait qu'il serait soit inculpé, soit catégorisé comme fou, et la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'oublier toute l'histoire.

« Quel homme horrible », murmura Tamiko pour elle-même quand elle revint dans le salon. La mère de Kei disait rarement du mal de quiconque, mais Kei savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas Hamada-san. « Comment oses-t-il te parler sur ce ton ? J'ai l'intention d'en parler à ton père. »

« Non », Kei soupira et secoua la tête. « Ce ne ferait que l'embêter. Je veux juste oublier que tout ça est arrivé. »

« Je sais. » Le regard de Tamiko s'adoucit, et elle s'approcha de son fils unique pour le serrer contre elle. « C'est un miracle que tu aies été épargné. »

Un miracle… Kei sentit un léger frisson courir le long de son dos en entendant ces mots, bien qu'il ne sût pas vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

Kei se glissa hors de son manteau trempé et retira ses chaussures avant d'entrer. Il fut heureux de refermer le shoji derrière lui, faisant taire la pluie.

Il revenait tout juste du cimetière. Les funérailles de Maiko-san avaient été somptueuses, la femme ayant été beaucoup appréciée dans le quartier des Geisha, et beaucoup de clients avaient contribué aux dépenses de l'évènement. Le père de Kei en faisait partie, ce qui semblait normal, ou c'était du moins ce que Takai s'était dit.

Kei avait toujours détesté les funérailles, et avait choisi de rentrer plutôt que d'accompagner ses parents à la veillée funèbre qui se déroulait dans le quartier des Geisha de Tokyo. Hiroshi était également venu, bien que son ami lui ait à peine parlé. Hiroshi était amoureux d'elle. Kei savait que ce n'était dû qu'à son chagrin et qu'Hiroshi ne le blâmait pas du tout. Cependant, Kei se sentait un peu responsable de la mort de Maiko-san. Il sentait intérieurement qu'il aurait pu faire quelques chose de plus, que s'il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt, sa mort aurait pu être évitée.

Ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis des jours à présent, et il aurait continué à s'y focaliser, s'il n'y avait eu un léger coup à l'extérieur de l'écran.

Kei fronça les sourcils, puisqu'ils n'attendaient aucun visiteur ce jour-là, toutes les connaissances de sa famille assistant à la veillée. Il songea à l'ignorer, mais ce ne fut que momentané, puisqu'on ne lui avait pas appris à être malpoli. En soupirant doucement et en espérant que la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, parte rapidement, il fit coulisser l'écran une fois de plus.

Kei ne reconnut pas l'homme qui se tenait sous la pluie. Il avait l'air d'être à peine plus âgé que Kei. Il portait un kimono de soie blanche et bleu pâle apparemment couteux, légèrement trempé par la pluie. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient également mouillés, et tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Il était assez grand et plutôt svelte, mais la façon tellement assurée dont il se tenait suggérait un pouvoir masqué par cette apparence. Ses yeux, remarqua Kei, étaient bruns, mais des éclats d'or y brillaient. Son regard était presque hypnotique, et Kei dut user de toute sa volonté pour détourner finalement les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. » Il essaya de se débarrasser des sentiments inconfortables qui commençaient à le submerger. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

Le jeune homme sourit souplement et pencha légèrement la tête. « J'espère bien. Je cherche Minami Takai ? »

« C'est mon père, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit absent pour le moment. »

Le sourire du jeune homme se raidit légèrement dans les coins, suggérant que cela l'ennuyait un peu. « Je vois. Je suis l'un de ses contacts de travail. J'espérais lui parler d'imports étrangers que j'essaie de vendre. »

« Il ne sera pas rentré avant un moment. Il assiste à des funérailles. »

A la surprise de Kei, le jeune homme ne montra aucune sympathie d'aucune sorte et répondit simplement : « Je vois. Mon problème est que j'ai un autre rendez-vous dans peu de temps. Si je peux me permettre, êtes-vous son fils ? »

« Oui. »

« Kei-san ? » Le jeune homme s'inclina. « Je suis Kokawa Taku. »

Kei acquiesça puis s'inclina à son tour. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. Dois-je transmettre à mon père que vous êtes passé ? »

Taku parut hésiter un instant, puis sourit à nouveau comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un autre rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je pourrais peut-être vous montrer les marchandises, puis vous parlerez à votre père de ma part ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kei d'hésiter, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à socialiser, mais il était hostile à tourner le dos à une affaire potentielle.

« Ce ne sera pas long », insista Taku, et Kei céda. Il s'écarta pour laisser Taku entrer.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » demanda Kei tout en refermant le shoji pour suivre Taku dans le salon.

« Non merci », sourit l'homme. Cependant, cette fois, son sourire n'affecta pas ses yeux, et Kei sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le traverser. Quelque chose dans cette situation semblait clocher.

« Nous avons du saké, si vous préférez quelque chose de plus fort ? » proposa-t-il, mais Taku refusa à nouveau.

Le jeune homme sembla prendre son temps pour observer la maison de Kei, détaillant chaque entrée et chaque sortie, puis son regard se posa sur le visage de Kei tandis qu'il demandait : « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête, à présent mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Taku le regardait. « Excusez-moi si je parais un peu malpoli, mais j'ai récemment été malade et… » Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase quand il réalisa ce qui l'avait troublé. Taku n'avait pas de sacs avec lui.

« Je… Excusez-moi, je pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous parliez à mon père », fit doucement Kei, ne souhaitant que le départ de l'homme. Taku, cependant, avait d'autres idées en tête.

« Je ne veux pas déranger », dit-il tout en commençant à se rapprocher de Kei, et ce dernier dut se concentrer très fort pour ne pas reculer, « particulièrement alors que cette journée a été si difficile pour vous. Vous aimiez beaucoup Maiko, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment… Comment savez-vous ça ? »

Le sourire de Taku s'élargit dans un rictus satisfait tandis qu'il atteignait Kei. « Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. »

« Quoi ? » La voix de Kei n'était plus d'un murmure étouffé et, bien que son esprit lui criât de s'enfuir, son corps n'appliqua pas cette commande. Taku sourit et tendit une main, ses ongles frôlant la joue de Kei avant de se déplacer plus bas, pour s'attarder sur sa gorge.

« Ne résiste pas, Kei », le prévint-il. « Ca ne fera qu'encore plus mal si tu le fais. »

« S'il-vous-plaît », supplia-t-il alors que Taku l'acculait contre le shoji fermé. « Ne me faîtes pas de mal… »

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix », répondit Taku sur un ton qui ne lui donnait absolument pas l'air désolé. « Tu m'as vu, Kei. Je ne peux pas le permettre. »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne. S'il-vous-plaît… laissez-moi partir. »

Taku fronça les sourcils tandis que sa main libre s'emmêlait dans les cheveux de Kei et tirait sa tête sur le côté. « Je peux faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas douloureux si tu t'offres volontairement à moi. »

Tandis que des lèvres chaudes caressaient son cou, juste au-dessus de son pouls, Kei trouva la force de se débattre mais ses efforts furent vains. Taku était plus fort que lui et le tenait facilement d'une seule main. Quelques instants plus tard, Kei sentit une forte douleur et réalisa dans une terreur grandissante que Taku l'avait mordu et que, comme auparavant, il buvait son sang.

A l'inverse de la fois précédente, pourtant, Kei s'affaissa contre le mur. La volonté de se battre le quitta tandis que l'aura enivrante de la bête s'enroulait autour de lui. Il se sentit étourdi, et ses yeux se refermèrent de leur propre chef tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes en réaction à l'intimité de l'action. Il était terrifié, mais, en même temps, il sentit un frisson d'ivresse le traverser.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé, le brouillard qui l'enfermait commença à se dissiper. Kei devint conscient que son cou lui faisait mal, et son soupir se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Il sentit Taku sourire contre lui, puis la créature prit Kei dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Kei sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur son futon.

« Tu seras faible pendant un jour ou deux », lui chuchota Taku à l'oreille. « Garde cette blessure cachée et ne dis à personne de quoi il est question. Je le saurai si tu brises ma confiance, et toute personne à qui tu en parleras subira une fin des plus désagréables. »

Kei acquiesça faiblement pour montrer qu'il avait compris, incapable de parler. Il ne put même pas détourner la tête quand Taku se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un baiser ensanglanté.

La dernière chose dont Kei eut conscience fut la fermeture du shoji avant que les ténèbres le gagnent.


	3. Deuxième Partie

**Deuxième Partie : **

_Deux jours plus tard_

« Kei, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? Tu as à peine touché à ton shochu », commenta Hiroshi pendant qu'il reposait son bol vide sur la surface du bar en en commandant un autre.

Kei secoua légèrement la tête mais ne répondit pas directement à la question de son ami. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de sortir avec Hiroshi pour boire ce soir. Il avait vécu les deux derniers jours dans une peur permanente. Chaque fois que quelqu'un venait à la porte, Kei se repliait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reparti. Il détestait être seul et avait presque peur de sa propre ombre. Il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable la nuit, et était incapable de dormir tellement il craignait que le monstre revienne.

_Garde cette blessure cachée et ne dis à personne de quoi il est question. Je le saurai si tu brises ma confiance, et toute personne à qui tu en parleras subira une fin des plus désagréables._

Kei n'avait pas osé parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait senti le pouvoir brute que contenait Taku et savait qu'il ne bluffait pas. Si Kei se confiait à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, alors celui-là mourrait. Tamiko avait remarqué la marque de morsure sur son cou le matin suivant, mais Kei lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, et, heureusement, sa mère n'avait pas insisté. Comme Taku l'avait prévenu, il se sentait faible et était donc resté à la maison. Cette nuit était la première fois qu'il quittait la maison depuis les funérailles de Maiko-san.

Hiroshi avait insisté pour que Kei sorte avec lui, et Takai l'y avait également incité, pensant que cela ferait du bien à Kei de sortir un peu de la maison. Cependant, cela avait exactement l'effet opposé. Kei avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, et il n'aimait pas qu'Hiroshi le laisse seul ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Kei était bien conscient que sa paranoïa ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, et un frisson le traversa quand il se rappela une fois de plus les paroles de Taku.

_Tu m'as vu, Kei._

Sa main se resserra autour de son bol de shochu plein, jusqu'à ce que Kei se rendre compte qu'Hiroshi lui parlait à nouveau.

« Kei ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami, et frissonna quand il y lut son inquiétude.

« Je… Je vais bien, merci, Hiroshi-kun. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Hiroshi fronça les sourcils, apparemment troublé. « On peut partir si tu ne te sens pas assez en forme ? »

« Non. » Kei secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste que… Les choses ont été difficiles, dernièrement. » Il but une gorgée de sa boisson dans une tentative de renforcer ses paroles.

« Je sais. » L'expression d'Hiroshi fut triste quelques secondes, pendant qu'il pensait à Maiko-san. Puis sa tristesse disparut et il se força à sourire. « C'est pourquoi on va passer du bon temps ce soir. Tu dois te détendre un peu. Ce qui est arrivé… c'était terrible, mais tu es toujours là, Kei. Tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre. »

« Tu as raison », acquiesça Kei avant de finir son verre.

Le sourire d'Hiroshi était sincère cette fois, et il commanda un autre verre pour Kei au bar.

_Ce qui est arrivé… c'était terrible, mais tu es toujours là, Kei. Tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre._

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Kei fit de son mieux pour suivre les conseils d'Hiroshi. Ce n'était pas facile, mais, l'alcool aidant à le calmer, il commença bientôt à s'amuser. Le cousin d'Hiroshi, Ronin, les retrouva à 21h et but un certain nombre de verres avec eux. Ronin était militaire et s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait été forcé par son père à joindre l'armée quand il avait vingt-deux ans parce qu'il avait toujours des ennuis avec la loi. A présent, il avait vingt-quatre ans et avait épousé une femme qui attendait leur premier enfant. Kei ne connaissait pas si bien Ronin, mais, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des dires d'Hiroshi, il avait été un sacré voyou.

Il se faisait tard à présent, et Ronin les avait quittés. Hiroshi suggérait qu'ils rentrent également. Kei était d'accord, et venait de se déplacer jusqu'au bar pour régler la note quand il devint conscient que quelqu'un le fixait. Il se figea quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

L'homme qui l'observait devait avoir environ trente ans, mais, pour une raison curieuse, Kei n'arriva pas à lui donner vraiment d'âge. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court et portait un kimono uni sur lequel il avait enfilé un manteau d'extérieur. Un cigare occidental pendait à ses lèvres, et le bol posé devant lui demeurait intact. Il fixait Kei d'un regard si intense que le jeune homme fut forcé de détourner le sien.

« Kei-kun ? » Hiroshi fut soudainement à ses côtés et Kei se retourna vers son ami, cherchant confusément à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci le tenait par les épaules.

« Tu as dû boire un peu trop, tu as eu une espèce d'absence pendant une seconde ou deux », lui dit Hiroshi en souriant.

Kei fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et secoua la tête. « Je… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai réglé pour la soirée. Tu n'auras qu'à payer la prochaine fois, ok ? »

« Ok », acquiesça Kei, et il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de l'homme, mais le siège était vide.

« Ca va ? » demanda Hiroshi, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es un peu pâle. »

« Oui », fit Kei, « Ca va. »

« Viens », dit doucement Hiroshi qui n'était de toute évidence pas convaincu. « Rentrons. »

* * *

Bien que cela ne fût pas sur son chemin, Hiroshi fut assez bon pour payer un pousse-pousse afin qu'il ramène Kei directement chez lui au lieu de le déposer avec lui chez Hiroshi, auquel cas Kei aurait dû marcher de là jusqu'à sa maison, comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Même si Kei ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était content qu'Hiroshi fasse cette dépense de plus, et, maintenant que l'effet de l'alcool se dissipait, il recommençait à se sentir anxieux. L'homme du pub hantait ses pensées, et il était à peine capable de tenir une conversation. Hiroshi remarqua son malaise et lui proposa de rester un moment chez lui, mais Kei jugea qu'il ferait mieux de simplement rentrer se coucher.

Ses parents s'étaient déjà retirés pour la nuit, et, en faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller, Kei parvint à traverser jusqu'à sa chambre sans s'aider d'une lanterne. Tamiko avait déjà déroulé son futon pour la nuit. Elle continuait de le couver, et Kei ne savait pas trop comment lui dire qu'elle était étouffante. Cependant, ce soir, il était heureux de n'avoir qu'à se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans le futon.

En sécurité dans sa propre maison, Kei commença à se détendre, et il venait de lever les mains pour défaire la ceinture de son kimono quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui.

La lumière de la lune entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre, mais Kei n'en eut pas besoin pour savoir à qui il allait faire face dès qu'il se retourna.

« Que… Que faites-vous ici ? » parvint à bafouiller Kei, bien que sa voix ne fût pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Taku se rapprocha et Kei sentit son dos rentrer en contact avec le mur derrière lui. « Ta mère a dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici. Une femme adorable ; tu as ses yeux, tu le savais ? »

Sa peur fut temporairement oubliée et Kei soutint le regard de Taku : « Si vous lui avez fait du mal… »

Taku eut un gloussement guttural. « Bien sûr que non, et je ne le ferais pas tant que tu ne m'en donnes pas de raison, Kei-chan. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »

Son rictus s'effaça et il tendit une main en avant dans l'intention de toucher le cou de Kei là où la marque de morsure était encore visible. Cependant, Kei se jeta hors de sa portée, et Taku laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » Cela sonnait plus comme une supplique que n'importe quoi d'autre aux oreilles de Kei.

« Pourquoi ça ? » répondit Taku sur un ton presque séducteur et qui contrastait complètement avec son expression menaçante. « Tu as aimé ça, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », protesta Kei, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était faux. Une partie sombre de sa personnalité _avait_ aimé ça, mais l'admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, l'aurait entraîné le long d'un chemin qu'il savait ne jamais devoir arpenter.

« Quel dommage. » Taku secoua la tête, bien que le ton de sa voix ne sonnât pas du tout contrarié. Il se détourna et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Parce _moi_, j'ai aimé ça, Kei-chan. »

A présent que Taku s'était éloigné, le regard de Kei se posa sur la porte, puis à nouveau sur l'autre homme. Cependant, Taku devina ce qu'il avait en tête et dit : « Je n'essaierais pas de m'enfuir si j'étais toi. Je pourrais facilement t'attraper, et je ne veux vraiment pas faire une scène et réveiller tes parents. Toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kei secoua lentement la tête et avala sa salive tout en essayant de vaincre la peur qui recommençait à le dévorer. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ne souhaitant que continuer à faire parler le monstre le plus longtemps possible dans le vain espoir qu'il trouverait une échappatoire.

La question parut l'amuser, et il cessa de faire les cent pas. « Je suis un vampire », répondit-il avec une étincelle de joie dans le regard. « Un immortel qui boit du sang humain pour survivre. »

« Immortel ? » Kei, depuis leur dernière rencontre, savait que Taku ne pouvait pas être humain, mais le voir l'admettre si aisément était inattendu, et une petite partie de Kei sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller malgré sa frayeur. « Alors vous vivrez pour toujours ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il était évident que Taku aimait s'en vanter, et il céda à Kei en poursuivant. « Je peux bouger plus vite que ce que l'œil humain peut percevoir, je peux entendre bien mieux, et voir bien plus que ce que vos yeux d'aveugles peuvent voir. Je suis plus ou moins invincible. »

A ces mots, il bougea, et Kei sursauta quand des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules par derrière, et il sentit le souffle de Taku sur son cou. « Chacun de mes cinq sens est supérieur aux tiens. Je peux sentir l'odeur de la peur que tu rayonnes, même de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je peux le goûter sur ta peau. »

Ce ne fut que quand Kei sentit Taku se pencher en avant pour presser une série de baisers sur le côté de son cou qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix vacillant légèrement tandis qu'il ravalait un sanglot quand des dents éraflèrent sa peau.

La bouche de Taku se tordit en un sourire et il s'écarta suffisamment longtemps pour répondre.

« J'ai vécu une longue vie, et jamais encore je n'avais rencontré un humain tel que toi. Tu es unique, et tu m'as intrigué. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tuerai pas ce soir. »

Cette promesse ne réconforta pas vraiment Kei, et il fut incapable de retenir un gémissement quand Taku retourna à nouveau son attention sur sa gorge.

« Chhtt » fut chuchoté contre son pouls, mais la menace restait évidente, et Kei mordit sa propre langue à la douleur attendue des canines de Taku qui plongèrent dans sa chair.

Comme la dernière fois, son inconfort ne fut que momentané et Kei se sentit se relaxer contre le vampire, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de s'en empêcher. La sensation était presque hypnotique et le sortilège que Taku semblait lui avoir jeté était impossible à briser.

Ne s'étant pas encore totalement remis de la dernière fois, des taches noires commencèrent à envahir le champ de vision de Kei et il ferma les yeux ; cependant, quand il sentit la main libre de Taku se glisser sous ses vêtements pour toucher l'érection qui s'était manifestée dès que le vampire avait commencé à se nourrir, Kei fut incapable de retenir un gémissement.

Les sensations dépassèrent rapidement ses limites et Kei sentit une vague de peur le traverser à nouveau quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Une vive douleur dans son cou suivit, réduisant à néant ce qui lui restait de calme, quand Taku s'arracha brutalement de sa gorge pour se concentrer sur le fait de le stabiliser.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Kei osa ouvrir les yeux, mais la pièce semblait tourner autour de lui dans une vitesse de plus en plus en rapide, et il ne fut que trop heureux de les refermer.

La fin fut la même que la fois dernière. Kei sentit Taku le placer dans son futon, et, une fois de plus, des menaces destinées à le faire garder silence furent formulées. Cette fois, cependant, Kei n'eut pas la force de les comprendre, et il ne réalisa que quelques minutes plus tard que le vampire était parti.

* * *

La lèvre inférieure de Taku se tordit dans une expression de dégoût tandis qu'il observait la forme endormie de Luka. Après sa deuxième rencontre avec Kei, il avait été obligé de chasser pour de vrai, et n'avait par conséquent pas pu rentrer avant l'apparition des premiers signes annonciateurs de l'aube dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas eu autant de temps qu'il ne l'avait espéré, et s'était donc rendu dans l'un des pires quartiers de la ville : un quartier que Luka adorait fréquenter, avait-il supposé. Il avait choisi un sans-abri qui n'allait manquer à personne. Une telle nourriture lui déplaisait particulièrement, mais avec si peu de temps avant l'aurore, Taku ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le difficile.

Son créateur dormait déjà quand il était sorti pour la nuit, et, comme il s'en était douté, dormait encore à présent, de toute évidence inconscient de la présence de Taku. Même si Taku pouvait encore se souvenir de l'affection qu'il avait éprouvée pour Luka quand il était humain, elle avait maintenant totalement disparu. Il était vrai que, avant qu'il fût transformé, Taku avait manipulé Luka pour connaître ses secrets et atteindre l'immortalité, mais il savait en même temps qu'il avait ressenti une certaine tendresse envers lui. Cette tendresse s'était changée en ressentiment et haine car Luka refusait d'accepter totalement leur don. Il n'y voyait qu'une malédiction, et se faisait volontairement souffrir. Taku ne pouvait pas suivre de telles pensées. Il s'était fait traîner dans la boue toute sa vie, et cette 'malédiction' lui avait donné le pouvoir sur tous ceux qui l'avaient ridiculisé autrefois. Luka ne pouvait pas voir les choses sous cet angle, et Taku le haïssait pour ça. Pourquoi devraient-ils souffrir parce qu'ils étaient plus qu'humains ? Parce qu'ils étaient _mieux_ qu'humains ?

Puis, alors qu'il le fixait encore, son créateur bougea. Léchant ses lèvres inconsciemment, Taku resta près du shoji jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Luka s'ouvrent. Presque immédiatement, le vampire se redressa, détectant l'odeur du sang dans l'air.

« Tes valeurs se dégradent » furent les premières paroles de Luka quand il détecta une minuscule trace de maladie dans le sang que Taku avait consommé. Bien qu'une telle affection ne fût d'aucun danger pour un vampire, elle aurait fini par être fatale à l'homme qui l'avait portée s'il avait vécu assez longtemps.

« Je suis retourné voir Kei. » Taku décida d'ignorer cette remarque et s'aventura plus loin dans la pièce. Il parlait souvent de ses victimes 'innocentes' dans un effort de tenter Luka afin qu'il passe du côté obscur, mais jusqu'à présent ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Et puis, Taku aimait se vanter en parlant de ses victimes. « Je lui ai fait du char en racontant qu'il était spécial et il était tout à moi. Il s'est même mis à bander pendant que je me nourrissais. »

Luka émit un petit bruit que Taku prit pour de l'indifférence. « Tu ne t'en lasses pas un peu après toutes ces années ? »

Taku gloussa et de rapprocha de son créateur. « Pas le moins du monde, mais je dois admettre qu'il a_ vraiment_ quelque chose. »

Luka ne parut absolument pas intéressé, ce qui aurait, en temps normal, irrité Taku, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce soir. Il ne mentait pas : il sentait que Kei était différent de ses autres victimes. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était à moitié gaijin ? Il n'arrivait pas à se fixer, mais, après les évènements de cette nuit, il était clair qu'il pouvait encore s'amuser avant de tuer celui-là.

Son créateur était une créature pathétique, et Taku avait résisté de nombreuses fois à la tentation de le tuer. Il n'était jamais passé à l'acte parce qu'il se serait alors retrouvé seul.

Taku n'avait jamais transformé un autre humain, et l'idée de le faire lui avait rarement traversé l'esprit. Il supposait qu'il ne voulait partager son pouvoir avec personne, mais s'il se retrouvait vraiment seul, si Luka l'abandonnait, alors Taku ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Leur relation, dans son état actuel, était tordue et presque comique dans sa complexité. La querelle silencieuse entre eux continuait, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait la force de tuer ni de quitter l'autre.

« Tu es sorti, cette nuit », commenta tranquillement Taku tandis que l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette s'enroulait autour de lui.

« Oui », se permit de répondre Luka, mais en refusant d'élaborer. Il faisait toujours preuve de réserve au sujet de ses fréquentations, et Taku n'allait pas s'embêter à le taquiner à ce propos. Le soleil se levait et il était fatigué. Sans un mot de plus, Taku laissa Luka et se retira dans ses propres quartiers pour la journée.

* * *

_Je suis un vampire, un immortel qui boit du sang humain pour survivre._

_Tu es unique, et ça m'intrigue. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tuerai pas ce soir._

« Kei ? Kei, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as à peine touché à ton repas. »

La voix de Tamiko, douce et pleine d'inquiétude, brisa le cours de ses pensées et Kei releva si vivement la tête que les baguettes lui tombèrent de la main. Elles touchèrent sans bruit le tatami, et Kei ne fit aucun geste pour les récupérer. Il était resté au lit pendant la plus grande partie de la matinée, essayant de retrouver ses forces après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

La nuit dernière… Kei était partagé entre plusieurs émotions en se rappelant sa deuxième rencontre avec le vampire. La plus forte émotion était la peur. Il avait peur du monstre qui le traquait, le vidant de son sang et en tirant du plaisir. Il était aussi en colère, en colère que le monstre le menace, et menace sa famille de cette façon. Sa troisième émotion, cependant, l'effrayait même plus que le vampire lui-même.

_Tu as aimé ça, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? _

L'intimité des gestes du vampire avait fait resurgir des émotions que Kei avait toujours essayé de réprimer par peur de ce qu'elles pourraient entraîner. Si Taku n'avait pas été un monstre, Kei aurait été attiré par lui. Dans la situation actuelle, Kei avait été excité par la morsure et le pouvoir enivrant du vampire. C'était mauvais et malsain, et, au fond de lui, Kei soupçonnait Taku de manipuler d'une façon ou d'une autre sa réaction. Le vampire était entouré d'une aura, qui avait sans doute pour but de rendre ses victimes conciliantes. Kei était incapable de lutter contre elle, et, réalisa-t-il dans un frisson, une partie de lui ne le souhaitait pas.

« Kei ? » Cette fois, il sursauta quand Tamiko posa une main sur son bras. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Sa mère avait vieilli depuis son attaque, remarqua tristement Kei. Elle souriait rarement et les rides de son visage étaient plus proéminentes que jamais. Kei s'en voulait d'avoir été la cause de tant de douleur.

« Je vais bien. » Il fit de son mieux pour la rassurer. « Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. »

C'était en partie vrai. Même si Taku n'avait pas pris autant de sang que la dernière fois, la combinaison des deux morsures avait laissé Kei plus faible que jamais.

« Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques jours », insista Tamiko. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète ? »

« Laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille », interrompit Takai un peu impatiemment. « Il t'a dit qu'il allait bien, alors crois-le. »

Tamiko hocha lentement la tête d'un air peu convaincu, et se retourna vers sa propre nourriture. Dans une tentative d'alléger son anxiété, Kei se força à avaler quelques bouchées de ramen de plus avant de demander à être excusé.

En se levant, Kei sentit que la tête lui tournait un peu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître quand le regard inquiet de Tamiko s'attarda sur lui. Takai, cependant, restait inconscient de la mauvaise santé de son fils et rappela à Kei qu'un chargement devait arriver ce soir et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour le déplacer. Kei acquiesça, voulant simplement être seul, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il retourna enfin dans la quiétude de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Kei était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas fini de voir le vampire, et il se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'était d'aucune défense contre Taku et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se confier à ses parents. Chaque fois qu'il laissait le vampire s'approcher de lui… Kei prit une respiration tremblante. Il était tellement impuissant face au monstre… Quand cela finirait-il? Si Taku prenait encore de son sang, Kei savait qu'il commencerait vraiment à être malade. Taku continuerait-il à boire jusqu'à ce que Kei meure ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Il n'avait aucune réponse, et cela ne l'effrayait que plus.

* * *

La soirée s'était pour le moment déroulée sans incident. Kei avait aidé son père à déplacer les caisses jusqu'au transport qui les attendait et Takai concluait avec le vendeur. Cela avait demandé un effort monumental de la part de Kei, et il se sentait bien pire qu'avant. Son étourdissement était revenu et il s'était adossé contre le pousse-pousse en espérant qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir.

Takai avait remarqué qu'il était un peu silencieux mais avait choisi de ne pas faire de commentaire, sans doute plus concerné par ses affaires, et Kei en était heureux. C'était déjà assez mauvais que Tamiko se doute de quelque chose. Kei ne mettrait pas ses parents en danger, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il trembla légèrement tandis que le vent se levait. De lourds nuages couvraient le ciel et masquaient toutes les étoiles. Dans l'obscurité, Kei sentit la peur reprendre possession de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lutter contre elle. Sursautant légèrement, Kei releva les yeux, sentant un regard posé sur lui.

Il jeta des coups d'œil presque frénétiques autour de lui sur le quai. Puisqu'un navire avait appareillé plus tôt dans la soirée, il était plus fréquenté qu'à l'ordinaire ; malgré tout, Kei vit celui qui semblait s'intéresser à lui.

_L'homme qui l'observait devait avoir environ trente ans, mais, pour une raison curieuse, Kei n'arriva pas à lui donner vraiment d'âge. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court et portait un kimono uni sur lequel il avait enfilé un manteau d'extérieur. Un cigare occidental pendait à ses lèvres, et le bol posé devant lui demeurait intact. Il fixait Kei d'un regard si intense que le jeune homme fut forcé de détourner le sien._

Cela ne demande que quelques secondes à Kei pour reconnaître l'homme comme étant celui qu'il avait vu la veille dans le pub. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna le regard, semblant hésiter. Puis, tandis que Kei le fixait, il jeta son cigare sur le sol et fit un pas dans sa direction.

Kei avala sa salive, sentant son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure de l'approche de l'homme.

« Kei ? » Il sursauta quand Takai apparut devant lui, lui cachant l'homme. « On peut y aller. Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? »

« Non. » Kei fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, gagnant un regard agacé de la part de son père.

Takai soupira de frustration. « Viens. Tu nous retardes. »

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Kei jeta un regard autour de lui à la recherche de l'homme, mais, comme la veille, il avait disparu.

* * *

_Il t'aurait plu_

Luka observa en silence les deux hommes s'éloigner. Pour la première fois en de nombreuses années, il était dérouté par les derniers évènements. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il gardait un œil sur le jeune homme, et, aussi difficile qu'il lui était de l'admettre, Taku avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose chez Kei, quelque chose qui poussait Luka vers lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le vampire que Kei attirait, c'était l'humain.

Luka avait vu tant d'humains au cours de sa longue vie, plus de visages qu'il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir, et aucun n'avait eu le même impact que Kei. C'était difficile de définir ce qu'il y avait en Kei qui charmait Luka. Le jeune homme était différent des innombrables autres. Son fond gaijin lui donnait une beauté subtile qui semblait presque déplacée chez un homme. Physiquement, Luka comprenait pourquoi Taku était attiré par celui-ci. Cependant, il y avait plus que les simples apparences. Luka ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais ça le dérangeait suffisamment pour qu'il ait tenté d'approcher Kei quand le jeune homme l'avait découvert en train de le fixer pour la deuxième fois.

L'apparition du père de Kei avait arrêté Luka et il s'était réfugié dans l'ombre, son ouïe hypersensible relevant des parties de leur conversation, même par-dessus le bruit de fond du port commerçant. Kei hésita avant de suivre son père, et n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la direction du pousse-pousse quand cela arriva. Luka avait vu ce que la plupart n'auraient pas remarqué : la trace de morsure sur la peau trop pâle de Kei et la façon dont il se tenait, tendu et presque comme si le simple fait de se tenir debout représentait un effort.

Un cri s'échappa du conducteur quand Kei tituba puis s'évanouit. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula sur ses genoux, se balançant légèrement avant de s'effondrer totalement.

« Kei ! Kei ! » Son père se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le secouant en essayant de le réveiller.

Luka recula plus loin encore, observant la scène tandis que le père de Kei et le conducteur soulevaient la forme inconsciente du jeune homme pour le déposer dans le pousse-pousse. Ce dernier s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, se dépêchant d'emmener le malade chez un médecin.

Luka, lui, savait qu'aucun médecin à Tokyo ne pouvait aider Kei. Taku reviendrait le voir et continuerait jusqu'à ce que Kei soit si faible et la perte de sang si importante qu'il en meure. Cela était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois, et, alors que Luka s'était toujours senti affecté et impuissant face à cette situation, cela ne l'avait encore jamais fait autant souffrir d'y penser. Kei n'avait que dix-neuf ans et avait toute sa vie devant lui. Il était vrai que nombre de victimes passées de Taku avaient été encore plus jeunes, mais Kei était… Luka n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas laisser Taku l'avoir.


	4. Troisième Partie

**Troisième ****partie**** : **

Kei se tortilla avec embarras sur son futon quand le médecin termina son examen et se leva, le visage grave tandis qu'il se retournait vers ses parents. Tamiko avait besoin de l'aide de son mari pour se tenir debout, son visage était marqué par l'anxiété et des larmes ravalées emplissaient ses yeux. L'expression de Takai était indéchiffrable, mais la main qui tenait Tamiko tremblait, indiquant son inquiétude pour leur fils. Kei se rappelait mal de ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait s'être retourné vers le pousse-pousse, s'être senti un peu étourdi, puis plus rien. Il s'était réveillé cinq minutes plus tôt sur son futon et était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Le docteur Tamura était leur médecin de famille depuis longtemps. C'était un homme calme et agréable, qui approchait à présent de son cinquante-sixième hiver. Il était très apprécié, et comptait parmi les médecins les plus respectés de Tokyo.

Le docteur Tamura parla plus à ses parents qu'à Kei lui-même, et ce dernier trouva assez embarrassant d'écouter, allongé sur le sol, le médecin parler de sa santé.

« Votre fils semble souffrir d'une anémie sévère, bien que je ne puisse pas en déterminer la cause. S'est-il coupé récemment ? »

« Non », dit doucement Tamiko en secouant la tête. « Pas que je sache. »

« Je vois. » Le docteur Tamura fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence troublé. « Et se nourrit-il correctement ? »

« Non », répondit cette fois Takai. « Il n'est plus lui-même depuis la mort de Maiko-san. »

« Oui. » Le docteur acquiesça. « C'était un terrible évènement. Sans cette anémie, j'aurais dit que son évanouissement est dû au fait qu'il ne mange pas. Cependant… » Il s'interrompit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Tamiko d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Kei ? »

Kei tressaillit légèrement quand le docteur Tamura se retourna vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Quand je t'ai examiné, j'ai remarqué que tu as une marque au cou. Peux-tu me dire comment elle y est arrivée ? »

La main de Kei toucha automatiquement sa gorge à l'observation du médecin et un frisson le parcourut en se souvenant de la menace de Taku.

_Garde cette blessure cachée et ne dis à personne de quoi il est question. Je le saurai si tu brises ma confiance, et toute personne à qui tu en parleras subira une fin des plus désagréables._

« Ce n'est rien. » Il était conscient que sa réponse était un peu précipitée, mais il se sentait encore engourdi et était donc incapable d'imaginer une raison pour expliquer cette marque sans dévoiler la vérité.

« Quand est-elle apparu pour la première fois ? » insista le docteur Tamura.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a une semaine, je pense. »

Les sourcils du docteur ne défroncèrent pas et il se retourna vers les parents de Kei. « Je ne souhaite pas vous alarmer, mais j'ai déjà vu cette marque. »

« La même marque ? » demanda Tamiko. « Où ? »

A la réponse du docteur Tamura, le cœur de Kei manqua un battement. « Quand j'ai examiné Maiko-san, elle avait une blessure très similaire à la gorge. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Takai plaça un bras autour de les épaules de sa femme, la soutenant tandis que Tamiko étouffait un sanglot.

« Je ne sais pas », admit le docteur Tamura, et sa réponse éveilla la colère de Takai.

« Alors je suggère que vous trouviez des réponses. C'est de mon fils que vous parlez ! »

« Père, s'il-vous-plaît », dit doucement Kei, reportant leur attention sur lui. « Tout va bien. Je vais bien. »

Takai donna l'impression qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Tamiko parvint à se reprendre suffisamment pour dire : « Je pense que Kei a besoin de repos, maintenant. »

Le docteur Tamura acquiesça, un peu perdu. « Assurez-vous qu'il se nourrisse correctement et il sera sur pied dans quelques jours. »

Takai suivit le médecin vers le shoji, et, bien qu'ils parlassent à voix basses, Kei put relever des bribes de leur conversation.

« …jamais rien vu de tel jusqu'à présent… »

« …animal ? »

« Des rumeurs circulent chez les plus superstitieux… »

« …Oni ? C'est de la folie ! »

« …gardez-le à l'intérieur… ira très bien dans quelques jours. »

« Kei ? » Tamiko s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui faisant perdre sa concentration. « Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger, et tu dormiras un peu. Je suis sûre que Tamura-san a raison, tu te sentiras mieux dans un jour ou deux. »

_J'ai vécu une longue vie, et jamais encore je n'avais rencontré un humain tel que toi. Tu es unique, et tu m'as intrigué._

Kei frissonna en se remémorant une nouvelle fois les paroles de Taku. Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce cauchemar. Le vampire reviendrait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il… Kei se sentit mal et il ferma momentanément les yeux tandis que la panique l'envahissait.

_Ca ne finira jamais…_

« Kei ? Kei ! » Il sursauta en réalisant que Tamiko le secouait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Takai, faisant irruption dans la chambre.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Tamiko, au bord des larmes. « Il s'est évanoui, je crois. Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que je dois rappeler Tamura-san ? »

« Non. » Kei déglutit et secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. »

« Un homme est ici », dit Takai. « Il veut te voir, Kei. »

A ces mots, Kei trembla violemment et une coulée froide lui descendit le long du dos. « Un homme ? » murmura-t-il. « Quel homme ? »

« Il dit qu'il vient de la part d'Hamada-san. »

« Dis-lui de revenir demain matin », répondit Tamiko à la place de Kei.

« Il insiste beaucoup pour parler à Kei maintenant. »

A ces mots, la peur de Kei s'amplifia. Si cet homme était Taku et que ses parents refusaient de le laisser entrer…

« C'est bon. » Il se força à s'asseoir et à enfiler un yukata.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air indécis, mais Kei les rassura à nouveau, et ce fut suffisant pour faire céder Takai. Kei s'était levé, tendu, en s'attendant à revoir Taku. Cependant, ce ne fut pas Taku qui fit coulisser le shoji et qui entra dans la pièce.

_L'homme qui l'observait devait avoir environ trente ans, mais, pour une raison curieuse, Kei n'arriva pas à lui donner vraiment d'âge. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court et portait un kimono uni sur lequel il avait enfilé un manteau d'extérieur. Un cigare occidental pendait à ses lèvres, et le bol posé devant lui demeurait intact. Il fixait Kei d'un regard si intense que le jeune homme fut forcé de détourner le sien._

« Vous », dit Kei, sentant sa colère monter tandis que l'homme refermait le shoji et avançait d'un pas. « Vous m'avez suivi. »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme nie et fut donc surpris par ses paroles. « Oui, mais je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux t'aider. »

« M'aider ? » répéta Kei, sentant son cœur accélérer tandis que l'homme continuait d'approcher. Malgré lui, Kei recula. En le voyant, l'homme s'arrêta.

« Mon nom est Luka », dit-il ensuite, comme s'il espérait que se donner un nom aiderait à ce que Kei lui fasse confiance. En étudiant l'homme, Kei ne put s'empêcher de sentir qu'en effet, il pouvait le croire. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui ; une aura l'entourait et qui rappelait presque… Kei prit une respiration rauque et s'éloigna encore tandis que son esprit faisait le lien. Cet homme… il était comme Taku.

Luka observa sa panique et n'essaya pas de l'approcher plus. A la place, il reprit la parole. « Je vois que tu sais ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire du mal. Je veux t'aider. »

« Alors partez », lança Kei dans une colère déplacée, et, parce qu'elle faisait taire sa peur pour le moment, cette colère était la bienvenue. « Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais qu'il t'a marqué et qu'il continuera à venir à toi. C'est son habitude depuis de nombreuses années, et rien que tu puisses faire n'y changeras rien. »

« Je ne peux pas en parler. Il nous tuera tous les deux. »

Luka sourit, comme si cela l'amusait. « Il ne me tuera pas, mais toi, oui… à la fin, quand il aura fini de te torturer, évidemment. »

Les yeux de Kei se posèrent sur le shoji fermé derrière Luka, et il eut soudain peur que ses parents ne soient en train de les écouter.

« Tout va bien. Ils sont dans le salon. Ils ne nous dérangeront pas. »

Kei acquiesça, reportant son regard sur le visage de Luka. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais comment ? Si Luka était comme Taku… Il sursauta légèrement quand Luka essaya à nouveau de l'approcher.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir, la morsure ? »

Kei hésita mais n'essaya pas d'arrêter le vampire quand Luka l'atteignit. Il se tendit quand Luka écarta le col de son yukata pour révéler la marque à son cou. Elle était devenue violet foncé et lui fit encore mal quand les doigts de Luka l'effleurèrent, ce qui poussa Kei à s'écarter.

« Il n'y a eu que les deux fois ? »

« Oui. » Kei avala sa salive après avoir parlé pour essayer de déloger le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. « Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? »

« Pas ce soir. »

« Mais il reviendra ? »

Luka acquiesça et Kei sentit la panique et le désespoir l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas… il voulait vivre… il ne voulait pas mourir.

Luka recula d'un pas, sa voix prenant un ton assez brusque. « Tu dois partir. Si tu restes ici, il te tuera ainsi que quiconque qui essaiera de te protéger. » Il s'arrêta pour tendre une bourse à Kei avant de poursuivre. « J'ai une propriété aux frontières de la ville : l'adresse est dans la bourse avec assez d'argent pour que tu puisses payer un pousse-pousse pour t'y emmener. Ne dis à personne où tu te rends. »

Kei étudia la bourse plusieurs minutes avant de répondre : « Il ne me trouvera pas ? »

« Non. Il ne se doutera pas que je t'aide. »

« Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir », admit Luka, « mais si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait sans problème. Le choix dépend de toi, Kei. Si tu restes, il te tuera. »

« Et vous ? Vous êtes aussi un vampire. »

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu as ma parole. »

Kei fut un peu déconcerté par la sincérité de la voix de Luka, et il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait su bien avant que Luka ne lui fasse sa promesse que le vampire ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Et ma famille ? »

« S'ils ne savent pas où tu es parti, il ne leur fera pas de mal. Les vampires n'aiment pas les victimes trop connues. Il ne leur arrivera rien. »

_Tu m'as vu, Kei. Je ne peux pas le permettre_

Kei était sûr que c'était vrai, mais il hésitait tout de même. Il ne savait rien de Luka. Cela pouvait très bien être un piège.

_Si tu restes, il te tuera_

Quel autre choix avait-il ? Kei ne voulait pas mourir, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme _ça_.

« D'accord », dit-il, se retournant vers Luka. « Si je me rends à votre maison, qu'arrivera-t-il à Taku ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Voyage quand le soleil brille ; les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour. Souviens-toi, tu ne dois dire à personne où tu vas. »

Kei acquiesça, étrangement calme maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose. C'était comme si un poids lui avait été ôté, bien que la peur fût toujours présente au fond de son esprit.

« Je te verrai chez moi demain soir », dit Luka en se dirigeant vers le shoji pour l'ouvrir.

« Attendez », Kei le suivit, « Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Luka s'arrêta, semblant troublé par sa question. « Parce que tu es innocent », fut sa réponse, et Kei ne sut pas trop quoi en faire. Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, Luka était parti.

Sentant les conséquences de ses efforts, Kei se rassit sur son futon et la pièce recommença à tourner légèrement autour de lui. Il repassa la conversation dans sa tête en boucle, sans parvenir à la comprendre parfaitement.

_Parce que tu es innocent _

Quelle était la véritable raison de Luka de lui apporter son aide ?

* * *

« Je ne te connaissais pas preneur de risques », fut le commentaire nonchalant de Taku quand Luka referma le shoji derrière lui, masquant les premiers signes de l'aube. Le jeune vampire paressait sur le tatami. Sur la table de bois devant lui étaient posés plusieurs bols vides qui avaient dû contenir du sake plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Et je ne te connaissais pas homme d'intérieur », répondit Luka, se tendant tandis que Taku continuait de l'observer. Il était sûr que le jeu était lancé quand Taku se leva finalement, son expression se faisant plus suspicieuse tandis qu'il fixait son créateur.

« Tu devrais te détendre » fut le commentaire qu'il choisit de faire, et Luka, s'attendant à des accusations furieuses, fut surpris. « Tu es toujours sur la défensive. Je comprends que tu aies envie de rester seul à présent et ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai aussi ma vie privée, mais je ne faisais qu'exprimer mon inquiétude pour toi. Quelques minutes de plus et tu te serais transformé en poussière. »

« J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un », fit Luka entre ses dents en faisant un pas pour passer à côté de lui. Taku, cependant, avait d'autres idées en tête, et il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu aurais dû me demander. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons les mêmes goûts. »

Taku rit. « Vrai » fut sa réponse, et il relâcha le bras de Luka. « Te joindras-tu à moi pour un verre ? »

« Non. Je suis fatigué. »

Une nouvelle fois, son expression se fit suspicieuse, puis il haussa les épaules et se rassit sur le sol. Luka n'hésita qu'une seconde jusqu'à ce que Taku se verse un autre bol plein de sake, puis il ouvrit le shoji qui connectait le salon à sa chambre.

« Je finirai par savoir, tu sais », l'appela Taku avec légèreté. « Tu ne peux pas me cacher les choses indéfiniment. »

Luka choisit de ne pas lui offrir de réponse. Taku lançait juste un appât, le jeune vampire avait déjà tenté des techniques semblables auparavant quand il s'était mis en tête que Luka lui cachait des choses. Généralement, ces idées venaient et passaient en quelques nuits, mais cette fois, il avait raison, et Luka savait qu'il devait être très prudent. Il voulait éviter toute confrontation directe qui ne fût pas absolument nécessaire, et certainement pas tant que Kei n'était pas à l'abri.

Kei… Luka fronça légèrement les sourcils en pensant au jeune homme. Quand le père de Kei l'avait fait entrer dans la pièce, le doute avait à nouveau envahi son esprit, et Luka avait remis en question la sagesse de sa décision. Cependant, cette hésitation avait disparu dès qu'il avait commencé à parler avec Kei. L'humain était de toute évidence bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait, mais, en même temps, une étincelle visible en lui avait attiré Luka. Il avait une certaine force, en dépit de sa peur, et il n'avait pas laissé la peur le vaincre. Kei avait également su ce que Luka était sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire. Taku avait raison : Kei _était_ différent.

Tandis qu'il se retirait, Luka commença à réfléchir à son prochain mouvement. En quittant Kei, il s'était rendu à la propriété à laquelle il avait dit au jeune homme d'aller pour s'assurer qu'elle était prête à recevoir des visiteurs. Il avait choisi cet endroit en particulier parce que Taku ne l'avait fréquenté qu'une fois, de nombreuses années plus tôt, et avait probablement oublié jusqu'à son existence même. Il était également très bien placé car Luka pourrait s'y rendre et en revenir en une nuit sans trop attirer l'attention.

Une fois Kei à l'abri, Luka avait l'intention d'agir. Raisonner avec Taku était hors de question. Le vampire ne laisserait jamais Kei vivre, et, de toute façon, cela ne concernait pas que le jeune homme. Pendant très longtemps, Luka avait fait mine de ne pas voir le nombre infini d'innocents que Taku tuait, mais il ne le laisserait plus faire. Aucun retour en arrière n'était à présent possible pour son amant. Taku avait goûté les ténèbres et était en devenu dépendant. Luka savait à présent que la seule option restante était de le tuer.

* * *

_Sept jours avant le prologue_

Kei tendit au conducteur la somme demandée et se déplaça vers la maison. Il était parti dès l'aube. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de voir ses parents car il savait qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé quitter la maison, pas après ce que le docteur Tamura avait dit. Kei était toujours faible, mais il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il était loin de la ville. Même si la maison en était aux frontières, il n'y en avait que trois autres dans le voisinage, et un jardin de bonne taille la séparait de ses voisins. Elle était un peu plus petite que la maison de ses parents. Quelques tuiles étaient tombées du toit et la véranda était recouverte de feuilles mortes. Kei repoussa le shoji et entra. La maison sentait le renfermé comme si elle n'avait pas été occupée pendant plusieurs années. De lourds rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres, empêchant la lumière d'entrer.

Il se déplaça dans le salon et vit que plusieurs tapis avaient été étendus au pied de la table basse. En se déplaçant dans la petite cuisine, Kei vit que les placards coulissants avaient été remplis de nourriture. Il trouva ensuite la chambre principale. Elle ne contenait qu'un vieux futon roulé contre le mur. Kei avait amené le sien, ainsi que quelques kimonos et une poignée d'autres affaires, et il les déposa sur le sol, un peu perdu.

Luka avait dit qu'il le verrait cette nuit, mais qu'allait-il faire en attendant ? Il savait qu'il devrait se reposer, mais il se sentait si isolé dans cette maison vide. Une fois encore, Kei commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait de décider de faire confiance à Luka. Luka avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de Taku, mais que voulait-il dire par là ? Il sentit également que quelque chose lui échappait. A ce que Luka avait dit, Taku avait tué un grand nombre d'autres, et jamais auparavant Luka n'avait choisi de les aider. Nombre d'entre eux devaient être 'innocents', eux aussi. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Kei différent d'eux ?

_J'ai vécu une longue vie, et jamais encore je n'avais rencontré un humain tel que toi. Tu es unique, et tu m'as intrigué._

Taku avait vu quelque chose en lui, et Luka avait dû le voir lui aussi, mais Kei ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il était en partie gaijin, était-ce pour cela ? Son sang mêlé y était-il pour quelque chose ? Il n'y avait certainement rien de spécial chez lui, rien qui puisse attirer ces créatures.

Kei soupira intérieurement et s'assit sur son futon. Il aurait plus d'une chance de questionner Luka cette nuit, se dit-il. Avec ceci en tête, il décida de suivre les ordres de son médecin et de se reposer. Il s'allongea sur le futon, et réalisa alors combien sa nuit perturbée et les récents évènements l'avaient épuisé. Tandis qu'il baillait, les yeux de Kei se fermèrent et il s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Quand il devint à nouveau conscient de ses entourages, c'était la nuit. Kei se redressa, tremblant légèrement quand le froid pénétra chaque fibre de son être. C'était simplement l'air de la nuit qui passait à travers un trou dans la vitre, mais la pièce elle-même, et ses vêtements, eux aussi, était froids. La lune brillait à travers le trou et illuminait la pièce sans qu'il eût besoin de lampes. Il faisait sombre depuis un moment.

Kei eut une étrange sensation de malaise quand il se leva, et il devint lentement conscient d'un bruit de griffures juste derrière le shoji qui séparait sa chambre de la cuisine.

« Luka ? » appela-t-il, pensant que l'homme avait décidé de le laisser dormir. Au son de sa voix, les griffures cessèrent. Cependant, le shoji ne coulissa pas comme Kei s'y attendait, et le silence retomba. Kei fronça les sourcils et avança vers le shoji, resserrant son kimono autour de lui tandis qu'il se déplaçait. L'air qui l'entourait était épais, l'étouffait presque, et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que l'angoisse commençait à l'envahir.

« Luka ? » appela à nouveau Kei, se demandant pourquoi le vampire n'avait pas répondit à ses appels. Le shoji glissa facilement, mais il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Sa gorge était sèche et Kei frissonna dans le silence, son inquiétude se transformant rapidement en peur. Quand il se retourna, il sentit un mouvement, et soudain il reçu un fort coup sur sa tempe droite. Un cri de douleur lui échappa et il fut projeté contre l'écran. Des étoiles obscurcirent momentanément sa vue et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son attaquant tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui.

« Tu pensais que tu pourrais t'échapper si facilement ? » lui rugit Taku au visage, levant une main et frappant Kei à nouveau, faisant cette fois jaillir du sang de sa lèvre inférieure. « Que je le laisserais t'enlever à moi ? Je t'ai marqué, tu es mien, et ni toi ni lui ne pourrez y changer quoi que ce soit. »

« Je… » Kei se tut, tressaillant quand Taku se rapprocha encore, et il sentit le souffle du vampire contre sa joue. Un sanglot lui échappa, ce qui réjouit encore plus le monstre. Cependant, quand Kei sentit des lèvres contre les siennes et une langue se tendant pour y lécher le sang, il retrouva assez de forces pour repousser Taku.

Profitant de son élan, Kei se précipita à travers la cuisine et tira le shoji qui la connectait au salon. Il y était presque quand Taku l'attrapa.

Kei grogna de douleur en étant attrapé par derrière et plaqué violemment contre le sol. Taku saisit une poignée de ses cheveux et frappa sa tête contre le sol. Kei perdit conscience pendant plusieurs secondes sous l'effet du coup. Il était allongé sur le dos quand il reprit ses esprits, et Taku lui avait enjambé la taille. Le vampire avait tordu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les maintenait sans effort d'une seule main. Son autre était toujours enfouie dans les cheveux de Kei, et il tira la tête de Kei sur le côté avant de s'allonger complètement contre lui. Kei se débattit sous le vampire et un cri lui échappa quand les crocs de Taku se glissèrent dans sa chair.

« S'il-vous-plaît… » supplia Kei, sentant ses sens, comme avant, commencer à vaciller.

A ces mots, Taku s'écarta de son repas pour baisser les yeux sur lui, et Kei frissonna en fixant ces yeux sombres dans lesquels il ne voyait que son reflet le regarder en retour. Il n'y avait pas d'âme, aucune étincelle d'humanité ne brillait encore en lui. Taku était un vrai monstre, et tout ce que Kei put faire fut de détourner les yeux quand, une fois de plus, les canines s'avancèrent vers sa gorge. Et, comme les autres fois, Kei hurla.

« Kei ? Kei ! »

Il hurlait toujours quand il sentit des mains sur ses épaules, qui le secouaient. Les yeux de Kei s'ouvrirent brusquement et il reconnut rapidement le visage de Luka, éclairé par la lanterne. Un rêve… Kei toucha délicatement son cou pour se rassurer, et, bien que la chair fût encore tendre, il n'y avait aucune morsure fraîche.

Très secoué par la vivacité du rêve, Kei avala sa salive et accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que Luka lui offrait à présent. Quand il se redressa pour boire, une légère vague d'étourdissement le traversa, et le vampire le stabilisa d'une main.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne commenta son cauchemar, et Kei suspectait Luka de savoir ce dont il avait rêvé sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en parler. Après avoir bu, Kei se leva et se déplaça dans le salon. Luka était apparemment là depuis un moment, et s'était donné le mal de lui préparer un repas. Même si Kei lui en était reconnaissant, il n'avait pas très faim, et ne se força à avaler que quelques bouchées par politesse. Tout du long, Luka était resté silencieux, mais Kei, étrangement, n'était pas mal-à-l'aise pour autant. Malgré tout, il se sentait obligé de briser ce calme, et le fit après que Luka ait débarrassé les bols et lui ait apporté un nouveau verre d'eau à boire.

« Vous ne prenez rien ? » demanda-t-il, et Luka secoua la tête en réponse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger », répondit-il, un peu embarrassé, comme si sa réponse allait réveiller la peur du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais Kei savait que si Luka lui avait voulu du mal, il l'aurait fait pendant qu'il dormait.

« Vous buvez du sang comme Taku. » C'était une déclaration plus qu'une question, mais Luka répondit tout de même.

« Oui, mais je ne me nourris pas des innocents par plaisir. Je n'aime pas ce que j'ai à faire pour survivre. » Il était un peu sur la défensive, et Kei le remarqua.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. »

Luka étouffa un soupir et croisa le regard de Kei. « Tu ne m'as pas offensé. C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que je suis. »

« Alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Je sais que vous avez dit que j'étais innocent, mais il en a sûrement tué d'autres avant moi ? »

« Oui », permit Luka. « Et je l'ai laissé faire pendant trop longtemps. »

« Vous allez le tuer ? »

« Oui. »

Kei reposa le bol et réfléchit à ses prochaines paroles. Il savait ce qu'il voulait demander, mais ne savait pas s'il était approprié de formuler sa question, car il ne voulait en aucun cas offenser Luka. Il ne croyait toujours pas ce que Luka avait utilisé comme raison pour son aide, mais décida qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient à ce sujet.

« Est-ce que Taku… Comment le connaissez-vous ? »

Luka soutint le regard de Kei un moment mais ne répondit pas à sa question. « Je m'assurerai qu'il ne trouve plus, tu as ma parole. »

« Merci », répondit Kei, trouvant difficile de regarder longtemps le vampire dans les yeux. Il avait une espèce de pouvoir presque hypnotique, qu'il le souhaite ou non, et Kei avait du mal à maintenir un contact visuel avec lui au-delà d'une certaine durée.

Luka changea alors complètement de sujet de conversation pour parler de Kei lui-même. Il posa des questions sur les affaires de Takai et sur les projets de Kei pour le futur. Un jour, ce dernier était censé reprendre l'affaire de la famille, mais il voulait d'abord voyager avec Hiroshi, expliqua-t-il.

C'était étrange comme il était facile de parler à Luka. Kei était à l'aise avec lui, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plusieurs heures avaient passé. Il ne devint conscient de l'heure que quand Luka fit la remarque qu'il avait encore besoin de repos.

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » demanda Kei.

Luka secoua la tête. « Si je ne rentre pas avant le lever du soleil, il se doutera de quelque chose. »

« Le soleil peut vous tuer ? »

« Oui », répondit Luka avec un peu d'hésitation.

Kei se leva en même temps que Luka et raccompagna le vampire à la porte. C'était étrange comme Kei s'était senti devenir proche de lui en ces quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et il avait un peu peur d'être laissé seul.

« Tu reviendras à la tombée de la nuit ? » demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder une voix stable et neutre.

Une fois de plus, Luka hésita, mais acquiesça pour indiquer qu'il le ferait. Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles. Kei referma le shoji une fois Luka parti et s'adossa contre le panneau tout en essayant de comprendre son malaise. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier du vampire, mais Luka avait quelque chose de différent, une tristesse enfouie au fond de lui, et il savait que Luka n'aimait pas ce qu'il était. Il alla même jusqu'à penser que Luka haïssait sa nature. Le vampire se sentait également seul : c'était flagrant, et Kei ne put s'empêcher de se demander si, une fois que tout serait terminé, ils pourraient rester amis.


	5. Quatrième Partie

**Quatrième Partie :**

_Six jours avant le prologue_

Hiroshi soupira d'irritation en comprenant que la personne derrière sa porte n'allait pas saisir qu'elle ferait mieux de partir et continuait à frapper, chaque coup plus puissant que le précédent. Il était sorti tard la veille et avait bu plus que nécessaire pour oublier son chagrin, au moins pour quelques heures. Bien qu'il ne connût pas bien Maiko, sa mort l'avait bien plus profondément touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Hiroshi essayait de se donner l'air brave, mais quand il était seul, la douleur menaçait de le consumer. Kei était le seul à le savoir, mais, depuis cette nuit-là, il se montrait distant.

Penser à son ami fit resurgir son inquiétude habituelle. Kei n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis leur dernière sortie, et même cette fois-là, Kei s'était montré réservé. C'était presque comme si sortir en soi était devenu une épreuve. La mort de Maiko avait beaucoup plus à y voir que ce que Kei laissait entendre. Hiroshi se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour terrifier son ami au point qu'il ne puisse pas en souffler un mot.

La personne de l'autre côté du shoji refusait toujours de partir, et, avec un nouveau soupir exaspéré, Hiroshi s'arracha à la chaleur de son futon. Il se glissa dans un yukata et se rendit jusqu'au shoji. Quand il le fit coulisser, la surprise effleura son visage à la vue de son visiteur.

« Minami-san ? » Hiroshi recula d'un pas pour laisser entrer le père de Kei.

Minami Takai était un homme sévère et était bien vu par toute la communauté. Hiroshi, tout comme Kei, le craignait un peu, et il s'inclina respectueusement. Il lut cependant la nervosité sur son visage, une expression qu'il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vue.

« Kei est-il là ? » Takai ne s'embêta pas avec des politesses et augmenta du même fait l'inquiétude d'Hiroshi.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête, « Cela fait quelques jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« J'espère que tu dis la vérité. Kei est malade et le cacher ne l'aidera pas à se remettre. »

« Il ne va pas bien ? » demanda Hiroshi, ignorant les accusations qui étaient formulées contre lui.

Le visage de Takai se teinta un instant de tristesse avant que la colère ne la remplace. « Il n'est plus lui-même depuis que Maiko est morte. Le médecin est venu l'examiner hier et lui a dit de se reposer. Ce matin à notre réveil, il était parti. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Oui », répondit Hiroshi, soutenant le regard de Takai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kei se serait enfui de la sorte. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais une fois encore, il n'était plus lui-même depuis des jours. Comment savoir alors ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

« Si tu le vois, dis-lui de rentrer à la maison », répondit enfin Takai. « Tamiko est folle d'inquiétude. »

« Je lui dirai », promit Hiroshi en raccompagnant Takai jusqu'au shoji ouvert.

_Kei… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

* * *

_Tu ne peux pas me cacher les choses indéfiniment_

Le jour était levé, mais Taku ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son mentor s'était retiré depuis longtemps pour la journée, et il était seul dans le salon de la maison qu'ils partageaient. De lourds rideaux empêchaient les dangereux rayons du soleil de l'atteindre, mais la lumière le dérangeait malgré tout, tout comme les actes de Luka au cours de ces derniers jours.

Taku aimait penser qu'il connaissait bien l'autre homme. Après toutes les années qu'ils avaient partagées, il croyait avoir cerné sa personnalité, mais il restait des moments où son aîné le surprenait. La nuit dernière comptait parmi ceux-là.

Luka était rentré si proche de l'aube qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait voulu s'abandonner au soleil. Bien sûr, Taku n'était pas dupe : Luka lui mentait.

Ce n'avait pas été difficile de relier toutes les pièces du puzzle. Un imbécile aurait compris, et Luka était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait lui cacher une chose pareille. Taku était un vampire depuis trop longtemps à présent, et il comprenait peut-être mieux ses pouvoirs que Luka lui-même.

_Je ne crois pas que nous ayons les mêmes goûts_

Il avait fait des efforts pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid à cette déclaration, Luka étant si sûr de lui et du fait qu'il gérait la situation. Bien sûr, il avait pris des précautions et avait pris un bain avant de rentrer dans une tentative de se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'humain. Malgré tout, Taku avait décelé une infime trace d'humanité restante sur ses vêtements, et son caractère sauvage s'était réveillé avec fureur à l'idée qu'un autre goûte à sa proie. Cependant, Taku était sûr que Luka ne s'était pas nourri de Kei. Il avait simplement été près de lui, bien que Taku ne fût pas sûr d'en saisir la raison.

Au début, il avait taquiné Luka en lui proposant de partager sa victime, mais Luka avait l'intention de le tromper, et Taku ne le permettrait pas. Sa première réaction avait été, poussé par la colère, de vouloir se confronter à son mentor et amant. Mais il était également conscient qu'une telle confrontation n'était pas sage pour le moment, et qu'il ferait mieux de trouver d'abord où Kei se cachait.

* * *

En remerciant le conducteur, Luka lui tendit quelques pièces avant de se dépêcher le loin du sentier qui menait à sa résidence secondaire. Il était plus tard qu'il ne l'avait espéré, car il avait voulu s'assurer que Taku ne remarquerait pas ses récentes et fréquentes allées et venues. Mais quand il s'était réveillé, le jeune vampire était déjà sorti pour la nuit, et Luka s'était détendu.

Prudent malgré tout, il avait pris un pousse-pousse jusqu'à la maison et avait offert au conducteur le double du prix du trajet pour s'assurer de son silence. L'avarice de l'homme avait fait taire toute curiosité et il avait avidement accepté l'argent qui lui était donné.

Kei était déjà debout quand Luka entra dans la maison, et il sembla content de le voir. Timidement, il offrit à Luka un bol de shochu, qu'il accepta.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » fut l'une des premières questions que Luka lui posa.

Kei sourit et secoua la tête. « J'ai surtout dormi », admit-il. « Et toi ? »

Luka pouffa d'un rire sarcastique. « J'ai dormi, moi aussi. »

Sa réponse tira un rire silencieux du blond, puis le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que Luka demande :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Un peu mieux, plus fort. »

« C'est bien. Dans quelques jours, tu te seras complètement remis. »

Kei acquiesça, hésitant légèrement avant de demander : « Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ? Mes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

« Je ne sais pas », admit Luka.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ingrat, mais je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. »

« Je sais. » Luka ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait pris la décision de tuer Taku, mais l'autre vampire était plus fort que lui. Le seul moyen serait d'attraper Taku par surprise, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En soi, cette tâche était presque impossible puisque Taku semblait toujours sur ses gardes auprès de Luka.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Kei, il remarqua que le jeune homme avait reposé son bol et se concentrait un peu trop fort sur la table basse entre eux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Est-ce que… vous êtes amants ? »

Cette question prit Luka de court, et il reposa son propre bol en s'émerveillant de la perspicacité de Kei. Il se sentait à nouveau attiré par le jeune homme comme Taku l'était, et Luka était parfaitement conscient que cela pouvait être très dangereux pour celui-ci.

« Nous l'étions il y a très longtemps », décida-t-il de répondre après quelques instants.

Le silence qui retomba entre eux, pour la première fois de la soirée, était embarrassé, et Kei sentit fortement qu'il devait s'excuser d'une façon ou d'une autre. « Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je me suis juste dit… Je me suis dit qu'il devait y avait quelque chose entre vous, ou bien tu l'aurais tué depuis longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », soupira doucement Luka. Que Kei le réalise ou non, il avait touché un point sensible. Luka ne voulait pas admettre que ses sentiments pour Taku l'avaient retenu. Cependant, de nouveaux sentiments s'installaient rapidement et remplaçaient les anciens, et ces sentiments, réalisa Luka, étaient pour Kei.

« C'est parfois difficile d'oublier de tels sentiments », dit enfin Luka. « Mais il a tué trop de gens à présent. Il n'est plus la personne que j'aimais. »

« Il était différent ? »

« Avant qu'il soit transformé. »

« Tranformé ? » questionna Kei, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Avant qu'il soit transformé en vampire. Nous étions des humains, nous aussi. »

« Vous étiez amants avant ça ? »

Luka acquiesça. Il savait qu'ils s'approchaient d'un territoire dangereux et il ne souhaitait pas expliquer complètement les secrets des vampires à Kei. Il sentait, au sujet de certaines choses, que les humains faisaient mieux de ne pas les savoir. Taku avait accepté volontairement la malédiction, la voyant comme un don plutôt que ce qu'elle était vraiment, et ça l'avait détruit.

« Ca a dû être difficile d'avoir des sentiments qui sont mal vus. » Kei, cependant, se concentrait plus sur le côté humain, et dans un flash de lucidité, Luka comprit où cette conversation les menait. Elle faisait écho à un souvenir lointain et à ses propres doutes quand il s'était rendu compte que des émotions similaires avaient commencé à éclore. Il sentait le conflit intérieur de Kei et savait que le jeune homme avait désespérément besoin de se confier, bien que Luka ne fût pas sûr d'être la bonne personne.

« Oui, mais aucun de nous n'avait de famille, alors nous ne risquions que notre propre honneur. »

« Alors tu penses que c'était mal ? »

Luka sourit et secoua la tête. « C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé. Le bien ou le mal n'avaient rien à y voir. »

Kei parut troublé et détourna le regard. Cela donna une chance à Luka de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et d'essayer de l'éloigner de la direction qu'elle prenait.

« As-tu mangé quelque chose ce soir ? »

Kei parut légèrement surpris par le changement de sujet et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Luka.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu dois conserver tes forces », le réprimanda gentiment Luka avant de se lever. « Je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

« Je vais bien », tenta de protester Kei, mais Luka était content de cette diversion, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il restait encore quelques nouilles de la veille, et Luka était sur le point de les réchauffer quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et il se rendit compte que Kei l'avait suivi.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il quand Luka croisa son regard. Kei avait presque l'air désemparé, et le vampire ne savait pas trop quelle conclusion tirer des émotions qui émanaient de lui. « Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Tu n'as aidé aucun des autres. En quoi suis-je différent ? »

_Tu n'es pas différent_, voulut répondre Luka, mais Kei ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

« Taku a dit que j'étais unique. Vous voyez quelque chose en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? En quoi suis-je différent ? »

« Je ne sais pas », fut forcé d'admettre Luka tandis que Kei s'approchait de lui. « Je suis attiré par toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Il se tut, sachant qu'il en avait déjà dit trop. « Il vaut sans doute mieux que nous n'y réfléchissions jamais », ajouta-t-il dans un effort de dissiper la tension.

_Il était différent… D'origine Gaijin, je pense. __Il t'aurait plu_.

« Pourquoi non ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me répondre ? » interrogea Kei en se rapprochant encore. Sa proximité était presque intolérable pour Luka et il sentit le désir commencer à le brûler de l'intérieur tandis qu'il fixait le jeune homme. Le vampire et l'humain en lui convoitaient tous les deux Kei, et Luka était incapable de les faire taire. En une fraction de seconde, il sentit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait éclater et il tendit les mains vers Kei. Le jeune homme haleta quand Luka le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il sentit la frayeur de Kei, qui se mua en confusion quand Luka pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kei. La confusion, comme la frayeur, ne fut que momentanée, et Luka sentit Kei se détendre dans le baiser et ses bras se glissèrent autour des épaules de Luka en lui rendant son étreinte.

Une fois sur cette voie, il était presque impossible pour Luka de s'arrêter. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Kei pour explorer le cou du jeune homme. Luka sentit la peur traverser le blond avant que son désir ne la réprime, et il demeura calme dans les bras de Luka, même quand il sentit les canines de Luka égratigner sa peau.

Luka ne voulait rien d'autre que de laisser ses dents s'enfoncer dans la jugulaire de Kei. Le désir de se nourrir était si puissant qu'il le submergeait presque, tout comme les autres émotions. Il commença rapidement à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez le blond. _C'était_ son sang-mêlé, mais, associé à cela, Luka réalisa qu'il éprouvait des émotions plus humaines : désir, amour. Ce fut ce dernier sentiment qui le fit s'écarter.

« Non », il secoua la tête, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Kei. « On ne peut pas. »

Le visage de Kei exprimait la déception associée à un relent d'émoi avant que, abruptement, la peur ne jette son ombre sur ces deux émotions.

« Quel dommage. » Une nouvelle voix, et une que Luka reconnut instantanément, résonna. En se retournant, Luka se plaça immédiatement entre Kei et Taku en maudissant sa propre bêtise. Dans une situation normale, il aurait sentit l'approche du vampire, mais il s'était permis d'être distrait et avait baissé sa garde.

« Je profitais du spectacle », continua Taku en s'approchant d'eux, « et puis, comme d'habitude, tu as laissé ton humanité se mettre en travers de ton chemin et tout gâcher. »

« Comment… comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? » demanda Kei d'une voix basse et alarmée.

« Je l'ai suivi », répondit Taku avec un rictus. « Tu as dû te trouver prudent, Luka, mais tu ne l'étais pas suffisamment. Tu m'as sous-estimé et j'ai bien peur que cette erreur ne te coûte très cher. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser lui faire du mal. » La voix de Luka était presque un grognement et il avança d'un pas vers son ancien amant. Le sourire de Taku s'effaça et son visage s'assombrit sous l'effet de la colère.

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, et nous le savons tous les deux. Si tu t'écartes maintenant, peut-être que je te laisserai le baiser avant que je le tue. »

Les paroles de l'autre vampire lui firent l'effet d'une gifle et Luka se sentit enrager.

« Kei. Sors. Maintenant. »

Luka sentit Kei hésiter, déchiré entre son envie de faire ce que Luka lui disait et celle de ne pas le laisser, mais à cet instant, Taku bondit en avant. Luka perdit son souffle quand le vampire s'écrasa contre lui, le renversant sur le sol. Il courut alors vers Kei. En réaction, Luka sauta sur ses pieds et ceintura Taku quelques secondes avant qu'il atteigne Kei. Taku siffla de rage quand Luka le frappa, et ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le sol.

« Kei, cours ! » hurla Luka tout en luttant pour immobiliser Taku contre les tatamis. Sous lui, le vampire grognait et se débattait. Luka savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que Taku parvienne à se débarrasser de lui.

Heureusement, cette fois, Kei obéit et Luka fut immensément soulagé de voir le blond fuir la pièce. Ce soulagement ne fut cependant que de courte durée puisque dans un effort, Taku balança Luka loin de lui.

Luka parvint à peu près à contrôler son vol afin d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Reprenant son souffle, il se tendit, persuadé que Taku allait à nouveau poursuivre Kei. Cependant, l'autre vampire resta dans la pièce. Taku tremblait de rage et Luka sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps à la vue de la lueur folle qui s'agitait dans ses yeux.

« Toi », siffla-t-il en avançant de nouveau vers Luka, « comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Pourquoi défends-tu ce gamin, cet humain? N'importe quel être de notre espèce le tuerait sans une seule arrière-pensée, mais toi, tu le protèges. Je l'ai marqué, Luka. Son sang devrait m'appartenir, et à moi seul. »

« Nous ne tuons que parce que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Je ne me nourris que de ces hommes dont le sang a été souillé par des actes mauvais, mais tu tues sans raison. Tu tues pour le plaisir de tuer. Pendant des années, je t'ai observé te transformer en le monstre que tu es à présent. Pendant des années, je suis resté à l'écart et t'ai laissé chasser sans pitié ces malheureux qui croisaient ton regard. »

« Oui, je sais très bien que tu aimes jouer au martyr, Luka », cracha furieusement Taku, « Mais je joue selon mes propres règles. Nous étions des parias bien avant que je devienne un vampire. Les gens nous regardaient de haut, mais maintenant, je vaux mieux qu'eux. »

« Alors tu punis le monde parce que quelques uns de ses habitants t'ont traité cruellement ? »

« Non », Taku fit un nouveau pas en avant et Luka sentit que s'il le poussait encore plus loin, il en subirait certainement les conséquences. Mais cela ne lui importait pas. Chaque minute que Taku passait ici permettait à Kei de s'enfuir, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Tu voudrais que je continue à vivre en paria. Tu parles comme si nous étions des démons, mais nous valons plus que l'Homme. Pourquoi devrions-nous rester confinés dans les ténèbres et nous nourrir uniquement de ceux que le monde rejette ? Ca ne satisfait pas ma soif, et je sais qu'au fond, ça ne satisfait pas non plus la tienne. »

« Je vis comme ça parce que nous sommes des monstres. Je méprise ce que je suis. »

« Luka. » La rage de Taku s'adoucit momentanément, et le prochain pas qu'il fit l'amena suffisamment proche de son créateur pour qu'il puisse le toucher. « Tu n'as pas à vivre comme ça, alors pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi ? J'ai vu ton désir de le prendre, de te nourrir de lui, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas toi-même. Lâche prise, laisse ton instinct prendre le dessus. Tu ne te crées que des souffrances. »

C'était vrai, et Luka le savait. Il le voulait. Une partie de lui voulait prendre Kei, se nourrir de lui, puis faire Kei sien pour toujours. Les ténèbres qui se tapissaient en lui n'avaient jamais été muettes, mais Luka était capable de les faire taire, comme il le faisait en ce moment.

« Non », il secoua la tête, « Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, et toi non plus. J'aurais dû t'arrêter il y a des années de cela. »

« Ne te fais pas un ennemi de moi, Luka », le prévint Taku, « Nous savons tous les deux que je suis le plus fort. »

« Peut-être », admit Luka, « Mais je ne te laisserai pas tuer Kei. »

A ces mots, Taku frappa. Son coup prit Luka par surprise et il fut envoyé contre le mur. En un battement de cœur, Taku se précipita en avant, sa main droite se refermant sur la gorge de Luka en l'immobilisant totalement.

« Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? »

« S'il le faut », réussit à articuler Luka tandis que la pression exercée sur sa gorge s'amplifiait.

Contre toute attente, Taku le lâcha, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. Un sourire vicieux tordit les lèvres du vampire cadet et il répondit : « Alors, je t'invite à essayer. »

Il était parti avant que Luka ne puisse simplement se relever.

_Alors je t'invite à essayer_

Les derniers mots de Taku résonnèrent dans la tête de Luka et un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il se remettait sur pied. Se déplaçant plus vite que ce qu'un œil humain pouvait voir, Luka quitta la maison. Il pouvait encore déceler les infimes restes de l'odeur de Kei et il se rendit compte qu'il était retourné vers la ville.

* * *

Kei courut vers les lumières de la ville, son cœur martelant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais il ignora les souffrances que son grand effort infligeait rapidement à son corps affaibli. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser Luka mais n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre. Il ne doutait pas que Taku l'aurait tué s'il était resté, mais l'idée de perdre Luka le terrifiait autant que de perdre sa propre vie. Kei ne voulait pas mourir, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus continuer à vivre si Luka venait à disparaître. Ces émotions étaient nées soudainement, et quand il avait senti les lèvres de Luka contre les siennes, tous ses doutes s'étaient simplement envolés. C'était mal, il le savait, mais il savait également qu'il aimait Luka, et cela suffisait à tout excuser.

Et à présent il le quittait. Il l'avait laissé seul faire face à Taku. Même si Kei savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'autre vampire, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité, ni de ses craintes. Et si Taku tuait Luka ? Une telle chose était-elle-même possible ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Il courut sur une partie du chemin, et eut la chance de trouver un pousse-pousse une fois qu'il se fut approché des lumières. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, et donna donc au conducteur les instructions pour le conduire chez Hiroshi. Taku ne savait pas où vivait Hiroshi, et il y serait donc, il l'espérait, en sécurité jusqu'à l'aube.

Son ami fut surpris quand il frappa à la porte, mais il fut prompt à faire coulisser le shoji et à le pousser à l'intérieur.

« Kei, est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point tout le monde s'inquiète ? » commença-t-il à dire, « Ton père est venu me demander si je t'avais vu. »

Kei se tendit en l'entendant. « Il y a quelqu'un ici en ce moment ? »

« Non. » Hiroshi secoua la tête. « Il n'y a que nous. »

« Bien », souffla Kei, titubant un peu sous l'effet de la fatigue.

« Kei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea Hiroshi tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient dans le salon. La maison d'Hiroshi était nettement plus petite que celle de Kei et ne comportait qu'une unique chambre. Cependant, l'endroit était toujours plus accueillant que chez les Minami, et Kei s'y sentait à l'aise.

« Rien », il secoua la tête en réponse à la question d'Hiroshi. « Tout va bien. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Je vais appeler Tamura-san. »

« Non ! » Kei choqua son ami par le volume de sa voix, « S'il-te-plaît. Je vais bien. »

Hiroshi recula d'un pas, l'air blessé. « Kei, tu saignes. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton cou. »

Kei leva la main et pressa délicatement ses doigts contre la blessure légère. A ce geste l'assaillit le souvenir de Luka l'embrassant, des lèvres de Luka contre son cou, de ses canines contre sa peau…

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure », assura Kei à son ami. Cela ne lui avait même pas fait mal, et Kei doutait que Luka ait réalisé qu'il l'avait fait. Etrangement, Kei n'était ni apeuré ni fâché. Il voulait seulement voir Luka, parce qu'il avait peur quand il était seul.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » insista Hiroshi, sa propre colère augmentant au fur et à mesure que Kei refusait de se confier. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ? Tes parents meurent d'inquiétude, et moi aussi ! »

_Ne dis à personne de quoi il est question. Je le saurai si tu brises ma confiance, et toute personne à qui tu en parleras subira une fin des plus désagréables_

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Je veux t'aider, Kei, mais je ne peux pas si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Kei sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et il s'effondra sur le sol. « Hiroshi-kun… »

« Kei », Hiroshi s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa une main sur son bras. « S'il-te-plaît. Je peux t'aider. »

« Je… » Kei hésita, « Je suis impliqué dans quelque chose. C'est cet… homme. Il me menace. »

« Alors tu devrais en parler à ton père. »

« Je ne peux pas. Il n'est pas… » Kei savait combien il était dangereux de se confier à Hiroshi, mais il était incapable de retenir la vérité plus longtemps. Pendant si longtemps il avait vécu dans la crainte, et il ne pouvait plus continuer seul. « Il fera du mal à ma famille si je le dis à quiconque. Je ne devrais même pas te le dire. Je te mets en danger. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Maintenant que je suis au courant, nous pouvons chercher tous les deux quoi faire. Que veut cet homme ? »

« Moi. » Kei frissonna à sa propre réponse, et il put sentir le dégoût d'Hiroshi en réaction au sens des paroles de Kei, même si son ami ne l'énonça pas.

« Tu devrais te reposer », dit finalement Hiroshi. « Demain matin, nous trouverons une solution. »

Kei acquiesça, sentant toute énergie le quitter. Seul un idiot n'aurait pas vu qu'Hiroshi ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Kei garda le silence tandis que son ami le menait à la chambre au fond de la maison. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, mais il serait content d'être un peu seul. Quand Hiroshi fit coulisser la porte, Kei entendit un bruit dans la véranda et la peur l'inonda immédiatement.

« Tout va bien », commenta Hiroshi quand il vit son inquiétude. « Ca doit être Ronin. Je devais le voir ce soir pour boire un verre. J'en aurai pour une minute. »

Kei entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Le futon d'Hiroshi était déjà déroulé pour la nuit, et il ôta en tremblant les pans extérieurs de son kimono avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il pouvait entendre des voix dans le salon, puis le son d'une porte se refermant.

Il s'allongea sur le futon et laissa échapper un petit soupir. _Luka…_ Son ami était-il en sécurité ? Peut-être avait-il réussi à tuer Taku et était-il en route pour le rejoindre ? Kei souhaitait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir que cela soit le cas, et qu'il pourrait voir Luka dans peu de temps, car il ne se sentait en sûreté que lorsque le vampire était près de lui.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses yeux s'étaient fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le shoji s'ouvrait à nouveau. L'irritation traversa son esprit. Il avait espéré qu'Hiroshi le laisserait seul jusqu'au matin. Même si Kei l'adorait, Hiroshi ne savait jamais quand il était préférable de laisser les choses telles quelles. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa alors que la dernière lanterne de la pièce s'éteignait.

« Hiroshi ? » appela-t-il en voyant que la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte ne bougeait pas, et un frisson le traversa quand ladite silhouette bondit en avant sans aucune réponse. Taku n'était qu'une tache floue quand il se tendit vers Kei et le blond haleta en étant repoussé sur le futon et maintenu allongé d'une seule main. L'autre s'éleva pour caresser sa joue.

« Hiroshi… » murmura-t-il en se tendant sous le toucher de Taku.

« Tout va bien, je ne l'ai pas tué », ronronna Taku dans son oreille, « Mais il aura une sacrée migraine quand il se réveillera. »

« Comment… ? »

« Comment t'ai-je trouvé ? L'odeur de ton sang n'était pas difficile à suivre. Une goutte suffisait. J'imagine que Luka suit également ton chemin, mais il arrivera trop tard pour te sauver. »

« Je… »

« Chhtt », le coupa Taku, et il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Kei dans un baiser puissant. Kei avait déjà réalisé qu'il était inutile de se battre contre Taku et que ça l'avait été dès le début. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas supporter que Taku le touche comme ça, et il mordit furieusement la langue du vampire quand elle essaya de pénétrer sa bouche.

Le vampire grogna de douleur et s'écarta immédiatement, répondant en frappant Kei au visage. Le coup l'assourdit et il perdit un instant la vue. Quand il put voir de nouveau, il sentit le poids de Taku s'alléger discrètement, persuadé que son coup avait affaibli sa victime. La pression sur les poignets de Kei avait disparu et l'espoir que ce dernier croyait disparu revint soudainement.

Le coup qu'il lui lança n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Taku, mais il fut suffisant pour pousser le vampire loin de lui. Kei bondit du futon et se précipita vers le shoji. Il entendit Taku pousser un grognement avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

La porte était toujours ouverte et Kei la passa. Il connaissait par cœur la maison d'Hiroshi et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendait Taku le poursuivre mais continua à courir sans y penser.

L'air de la nuit était frais et Kei frissonna en sentant la brise traverser le tissu fin qu'il portait. Désespéré, il regarda alentour sans savoir de quel côté partir. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider.

Il traversa la véranda en courant et en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité. Soudain, une main attrapa son épaule. Kei trembla en sentant de longs ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et un cri lui échappa quand il fut jeté au sol.

Il essaya de s'éloigner de Taku tandis ce dernier s'agenouillait à ses côtés, mais le vampire attrapa son poignet. Sa prise l'écrasait douloureusement et Kei sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Grâce à l'éclairage de la véranda, il pouvait voir un léger filet de sang couler de la lèvre de Taku, et savoir qu'il avait réussi à blesser le vampire le réconforta un peu. Mais ce fut une courte victoire.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me combattre ? » demanda-t-il, et sa main se resserra encore autour de son poignet.

« Je… Je ne veux pas mourir », haleta Kei, ayant des difficultés à se concentrer suffisamment pour parler tant il avait mal.

« Peut-être que je ne vais pas te tuer », s'amusa Taku en attirant Kei à lui. Il ne s'embêtait pas à cacher le plaisir de ses yeux et Kei fut écœuré de voir à quel point le vampire appréciait ça.

« Vous le ferez. Vous avez dit… Luka l'a dit. »

Taku gloussa et réfuta les paroles de Kei d'un geste de la main. Le mouvement était élégant et contrastait violemment avec la cruauté de la situation. « Luka aime dramatiser la plupart des choses et je sais exactement quoi dire pour le troubler. »

Il mentait, Kei en était certain, sans comprendre pourquoi. Après avoir parlé, Taku tendit la main vers lui et Kei fut incapable de retenir un frisson au contact du vampire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu, et il sentit Taku se tendre avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Je sais qu'il t'aime. Je le vois dans ses yeux, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'affection pour toi. J'admets que ton innocence est attrayante, mais il y a plus que ça. Après t'avoir goûté la première fois, j'ai su que je devais t'avoir. »

« Laissez-moi partir », supplia Kei quand les lèvres de Taku touchèrent sa clavicule. Il essaya à nouveau de s'éloigner, mais se retrouva pressé contre le mur de la maison. Avec Taku contre lui, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Non », chuchota Taku, savourant avec évidence chaque instant de cette torture, « Tu es à moi. »

Kei se tortilla dans un effort de se dégager en sentant les canines de Taku égratigner la peau juste sous son oreille, mais le vampire l'écrasa avec une telle force qu'il ne put plus faire un geste. Il parvint malgré tout à tourner la tête sur le côté, mais cet acte ne fit qu'offrir au vampire un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

Il sentit la bouche de Taku glisser le long de son cou, et la douleur familière s'ensuivit quand les canines percèrent son artère. La souffrance était plus forte qu'à l'habitude, et le plaisir attendu s'ensuivit. Seulement cette fois, Kei le combattit.

« Kei-chan » Taku prit une grande respiration quand il fut obligé de s'écarter. Son irritation aux efforts de Kei traversa son visage avant qu'il s'emmêle une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, le maintenant immobile tandis qu'il se repenchait vers son cou.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, Kei commença à sentir des élans de douleur le traverser et se faire de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Malgré cela, il ne put étouffer qu'une série de petits gémissements alors que Taku bougeait contre lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un spasme traversa le corps de Kei que Taku s'écarta de lui. Quelque part au fond de lui, Kei réalisa vaguement que Taku l'avait mordu trop profondément et que le sang continuait à couler le long de son cou. Sans le soutien du vampire, Kei tomba sur le côté. Sa tête heurta le sol de bois de la véranda, mais il remarqua à peine cette douleur, tandis que Taku se penchait sur lui.

Kei goûta son propre sang quand Taku l'embrassa, mais, cette fois, l'étreinte fut brève et presque précipitée. Il ferma les yeux quand un nouveau spasme le traversa. Les secondes semblaient s'étendre sur des siècles, et Kei était au bord de l'inconscience quand il sentit quelqu'un d'autre s'agenouiller près de lui.

_Luka…_

Il étouffa un gémissement douloureux quand Luka le releva doucement du sol pour l'adosser au mur de la maison. Puis Luka lui parla, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour comprendre ses mots. Quelque chose de chaud et humide toucha ses lèvres et Kei toussa quand du sang pénétra sa bouche. Il voulut bouger la tête mais Luka ne le laissa pas faire, et il resta immobile, déglutissant le sang qu'on le forçait à avaler.

« Kei ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? » Une nouvelle voix résonna dans la véranda et Kei s'écroula à nouveau quand Luka s'écarta. Kei sentit alors une douleur brûlante s'emparer de lui, commençant au niveau de la morsure de son cou et s'étendant rapidement jusqu'à ce que son corps entier se convulse. Il se débattit, incapable de respirer et se de concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Il toussa, et un peu du sang qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il sentit des mains sur lui, essayant de le tenir couché. Hiroshi appelait à l'aide en hurlant, mais sa voix s'éloignait de plus en plus à présent. Kei sentit sa respiration devenir difficile, et même ses spasmes se firent plus faibles. Tout s'assombrissait autour de lui. Hiroshi n'était plus qu'une ombre. Kei savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, mais la seule émotion qui l'habitait était le soulagement. Sa vue l'abandonna complètement et enfin, les ténèbres prirent possession de lui.

* * *

Minami Takai tenait sa femme avec force, couvrant son visage tandis qu'elle était agitée de sanglots violents sur son épaule. Son corps entier tremblait, et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'affaissa contre lui, trop désespérée pour se tenir droite. Doucement, Takai la glissa dans les bras du médecin et Tamura-san lui fit quitter la pièce sans un autre mot.

Quand Takai se retourna, il remarqua que le jour se levait. Cela lui sembla porteur de sens, bien qu'il ne pût saisir pourquoi. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la pièce elle-même et sur le futon qui était étendu au centre. Takai frissonna et sentit sa propre faiblesse tandis qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme allongé dans une immobilité parfaite.

Takai s'agenouilla, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps. L'expression de Kei était paisible. Le docteur Tamura avait nettoyé la plupart du sang et lui avait mis des vêtements propres avant que Tamiko ne le voit. Takai lui en était reconnaissant, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu qu'elle le voit dans les instants qui avaient suivi sa mort.

Un voisin d'Hiroshi les avait éveillés en pleine nuit en expliquant qu'un pousse-pousse les attendait dehors. Ils s'étaient habillés en hâte dès qu'ils avaient été informés de l'accident de Kei, mais le temps qu'ils atteignent la maison d'Hiroshi, il était trop tard. Kei était mort quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Le docteur Tamura avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais il avait perdu trop de sang. Au fond de lui, Takai s'était attendu à ce que la situation soit sans espoir, mais il avait prié Kami pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Takai avait exigé de le voir avant l'arrivée de la police. Le docteur n'était pas d'accord, mais il avait insisté. Il avait refusé que Tamiko l'accompagne, et c'est une décision qu'il serait toujours heureux d'avoir prise.

Les quelques vêtements que Kei portaient étaient trempés d'un bon litre de son sang. D'autre sang avait été trouvé dans la véranda, et tout était venu d'une blessure au cou de Kei. Le docteur Tamura avait parlé d'une attaque animale, mais Hiroshi leur avait dit que l'attaquant était humain. Hiroshi était devenu complètement hystérique après la mort de Kei, et son oncle l'avait emmené dans sa demeure familiale pour le reste de la nuit. Hiroshi délirait en parlant d'oni, de démons et d'histoires que personne ne comprenait.

Malgré tout, Takai ne pensait pas qu'un animal était responsable de la mort de son fils. Il y avait une grande ecchymose sur le visage de Kei, qui partait de sa joue gauche jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Les os de son poignet gauche étaient brisés. Oni… Takai n'y croyait pas non plus. Hiroshi avait parlé d'un homme qui avait posé des problèmes à Kei, et c'était cet homme que Takai blâmait de la mort de son fils.

En regardant Kei à présent, le corps nettoyé et l'expression sereine, il donnait presque l'impression d'être simplement assoupi. Un sanglot échappa à Takai tandis qu'il fixait son unique fils. Il avait essayé de rester brave pour le bien de Tamiko, mais à présent qu'il était seul, il sentit sa résolution partir en morceaux et il commença à pleurer.

* * *

_Deux jours avant le prologue_

Les hurlements de Tamiko continuaient de hanter Luka, bien après la 'mort' de Kei. Il était incapable de dormir, incapable de se nourrir, incapable de faire quoique ce soit à part rester chez lui à repasser les évènements de la soirée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas rejoint Kei à temps pour le sauver, et avait été à la place obligé de le maudire. Luka avait juré de ne jamais créer un autre, mais voir Kei si proche de la mort… il n'avait pas pu regarder le jeune homme, l'homme qu'il aimait, mourir. Luka avait vu tant d'autres morts, et il n'aurait jamais laissé Kei en faire partie, pas alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de le sauver. Ou peut-être de le damner ? Il regrettait ses actes, mais aurait encore plus regretté d'avoir laissé Kei mourir. Le jeune homme n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il était trop jeune pour mourir de façon si horrible.

Luka avait voulu rester avec lui, être là pour lui, mais il en avait été empêché. Hiroshi, alerté par les cris de Kei, avait fait irruption en le forçant à s'enfuir. Cela prendrait encore deux jours avant que la transformation de Kei soit complète, et dans deux jours, ses parents enterreraient leur fils unique. Kei leur paraissait mort, ainsi qu'à tous les autres humains. Seules des créatures comme Luka savaient la vérité. Il ne souhaitait pas cela pour Kei, il ne voulait pas que le vampire nouveau-né se réveille dans son propre cercueil. Mais il était impuissant, d'autant plus que, considérant le mystère qui entourait la mort de Kei, les autorités ne relâcheraient son corps que pour les funérailles. Il n'aurait aucune opportunité de s'en saisir avant la cérémonie.

Il n'avait pas revu Taku depuis cette nuit. Luka l'avait attaqué par surprise et, après l'avoir écarté de Kei, il l'avait balancé au travers de la véranda. L'autre vampire avait ensuite disparu, mais Luka sentait par moments sa présence. Taku devait savoir ce que Luka avait fait, et il ne laisserait pas ça passer, il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment. Kei était sa seule préoccupation.

Minami Tamiko, la mère de Kei, avait été emmenée au lit, et des questions se posaient au sujet de sa propre force. Les parents de Kei avaient été appelés ici, et la femme était devenue hystérique. En dépit des efforts du médecin pour sauver la vie de Kei, c'était sans espoir. Le sang de Luka transformait déjà Kei en monstre, et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. C'était la nature de la 'mort' de Kei qui était le plus dur pour eux. Luka ne savait pas ce que les autorités avaient dit officiellement, mais on parlait d'oni, et il savait qu'ils souhaitaient que les funérailles aient lieu le plus vite possible.

_Le jeune homme haleta quand Luka le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il sentit la frayeur de Kei, qui se mua en confusion quand Luka pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kei. La confusion, comme la frayeur, ne fut que momentanée, et Luka sentit Kei se détendre dans le baiser et ses bras se glissèrent autour des épaules de Luka en lui rendant son étreinte._

Luka sentit la douleur lui étreindre le cœur tandis qu'il repensait à leur baiser, et que c'était de sa faute si Taku avait pu les retrouver. Il avait promis de protéger Kei et avait échoué, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Dès que la transformation de Kei serait achevée, ils quitteraient Tokyo et toute la douleur qui y était associée. Taku n'allait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé, et Luka était sûr qu'il continuerait à les poursuivre tant qu'ils resteraient en ville.


	6. Cinquième Partie

**Cinquième Partie :**

_Pré__sent_

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Kei s'était senti apaisé. La peur, la douleur et l'incertitude s'étaient évaporés dans un néant infini. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, ni le rôle qu'y avait joué Luka, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré hors de sa tombe.

C'était la sensation du vent sur son visage qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. La souffrance entraînée par l'attaque de Taku et l'intervention de Luka n'étaient plus que des souvenirs distants jusqu'à ce moment. Il n'avait pas voulu se défaire du confort que lui avait apporté le sommeil. Il n'avait pas voulu affronter la réalité une fois de plus.

Au début, il s'était accroché à Luka, terrorisé au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de son cauchemar redevenaient clairs dans son esprit. La fraîcheur de l'air lui éclaircit suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il se remémore brusquement tout, et Kei sentit tout ce qu'il lui restait de calme s'envoler en l'espace de quelque secondes.

« Je… suis-je mort ? » Et il ne voulait plus du contact de Luka. Il en frissonnait d'un dégoût qui montait en lui sans qu'il ne le comprenne.

« Non », fut la seule réponse qui lui fut permise.

« Mais… c'est ma _tombe_. Tu m'as sorti de mon _cercueil_ ! » Son regard terrifié se posa sur la balise de bois qui surplombait le trou, et à cette vue, Kei sentit simultanément son estomac se retourner et un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos.

Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et d'obsédant dans les yeux de Luka. Kei savait qu'il n'était pas mort, que quelque chose d'autre… que quelque chose de pire avait pris possession de lui.

« Je sais. Kei, nous devons partir. _Maintenant._ »

« Non… Je n'irai nulle part avec toi. » C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas faire aveuglément confiance à Luka. Pas alors qu'il lui avait menti… pas alors qu'il avait refusé de lui donner les réponses qu'il avait voulu, qu'il avait eu _besoin_, d'entendre.

Dans un geste de désespoir, Luka attrapa le poignet de Kei, et ce dernier sentit à nouveau la peur le traverser. Ce fut à ce moment, quand il posa les yeux sur Taku pour la première fois depuis son attaque, que Kei réalisa ce qu'il était devenu.

Seule la vue du sang de Luka parvint à lui faire oublier sa terreur, et il s'élança en avant, essayant de venir à l'aide de son créateur sans hésiter une fraction de seconde. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Kei ne pouvait pas regarder Luka mourir sans agir. Mais Taku était fort, plus fort qu'eux deux réunis, et Kei fut aisément jeté au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand un spasme de douleur lui parcourut le bras, et il fut obligé de rester agenouillé sur la pelouse au pied de sa tombe tandis que Taku vidait sa colère sur Luka.

_Peut-être que je passerais de temps en temps voir comment tu t'en sors là-dedans, mais pour le moment, je vais m'amuser avec ton nouveau jouet._

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de son départ du cimetière. La douleur n'était pas aussi forte que la nuit de son attaque, mais elle était suffisante pour qu'il ne tente pas de se battre contre Taku tandis que son aîné le traînait loin des tombes.

Les fossoyeurs viendraient sous peu de temps et Luka allait être enfoui sous la terre pour toute l'éternité, car il n'aurait pas la force de se creuser une sortie. Taku prit un grand plaisir à le lui décrire en détail jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination. La maison dans laquelle ils entrèrent était une résidence de banlieue, et était bâtie légèrement en retrait des autres. De lourds rideaux couvraient les fenêtres. Le shoji était également renforcé et équipé de plusieurs verrous. Kei sentit les deux odeurs de Taku et Luka, et comprit qu'il devait être chez eux.

Taku traîna Kei dans l'une des plus petites pièces sur le côté de la maison, et le jeta au sol. Même si les tapis étaient moelleux, Kei ne put s'empêcher de geindre en sentant son bras souffrir du traitement.

« Ca ne guérira pas », commenta Taku d'une voix dégagée depuis l'encadrement de la porte, « Pas avant que tu ne te nourrisses pour la première fois. Le sang que t'a donné Luka a été absorbé par ta transformation. »

« Guérir ? » Kei parvint à s'asseoir de façon à faire face à Taku. « Alors je suis… »

« Il t'a transformé », confirma Taku. « Il t'a transformé pour te sauver. »

_Je suis un vampire maintenant…_

Kei ne sut pas comment réagir à la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà. Il peinait à enregistrer tout ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était comme si tout n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, mais en vérité, la réalité n'était que pire.

_Ca ne guérira pas, pas avant que tu ne te nourrisses pour la première fois_

« Non », murmura-t-il en comprenant enfin le sens des mots de Taku, et Kei fut écœuré par cette simple pensée. « Je ne peux pas… »

« C'est le genre d'attitude qui a tant fait souffrir Luka. S'il avait simplement accepté sa vie éternelle, les années lui auraient été bien plus douces. »

Kei sursauta légèrement quand Taku traversa la pièce pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. « Détends-toi », le taquina-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement en réponse à la crainte du blond, « Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te tuer, maintenant. »

_Mais pour le moment, je vais m'amuser avec ton nouveau jouet_

« Tiens », le vampire lui tendit son poignet, « Bois. »

« Quoi ? » Kei osa soutenir son regard, le choc parfaitement lisible sur son visage, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Taku lui offre plus d'explications.

« Le sang d'un vampire ne peut pas te rassasier, mais il permettra à ton système de guérir ce bras. »

« Non », Kei secoua la tête et se força à détourner le regard. Même s'il se sentait malade à la simple idée de boire du sang pour survivre, il sentit ses canines nouvellement poussées commencer à lui faire mal. Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité : il avait faim.

« Bois », lança sèchement Taku en attrapant une poignée des cheveux blonds de Kei pour le pencher violemment en avant. « Tu ne pourras pas chasser avec un bras cassé et je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'amener quelqu'un ici pour toi. »

« Vous auriez dû y penser avant de le casser », s'étouffa Kei en luttant contre son nouvel instinct qui se réveillait rapidement en lui. Il ne voulait pas ça… Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

En réaction, Taku poussa un rugissement et le jeta au travers de la pièce. Kei se cogna contre le mur d'en face et tomba à genoux, mais son regard ne quitta pas l'autre vampire tandis que Taku avançait vers lui.

« Cette vie est très différente de ton ancienne et tu as beaucoup à apprendre si tu veux survivre. La première leçon est de ne jamais répliquer quand je te parle. Luka n'est plus, et sans moi, tu n'aurais pas une chance. »

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas de ça », répondit Kei avec colère, « Peut-être que j'ai envie de mourir. »

Taku pouffa de rire et s'agenouilla de nouveau à côté de Kei. « Tu ne veux pas ça, Kei-chan. Bois. » Il lui offrit à nouveau son poignet, et cette fois Kei s'effectua. Il n'en voulait pas, mais la douleur, associée à la faim, était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il laissa donc son instinct prendre le dessus. Il laissa ses canines s'enfoncer dans la chair de Taku. Il sentit l'autre vampire frissonner légèrement, puis, quand le goût du sang lui emplit la bouche, il oublia tout le reste.

_Le sang d'un vampire ne peut pas te rassasier, mais il permettra à ton système de guérir ce bras_

Taku avait raison. Le sang ne fut d'aucune utilité contre la faim intense qu'il ressentait, mais après quelques minutes, la douleur de son bras s'atténua. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Kei quand Taku s'écarta enfin. L'aîné eut un rictus et lui vola un baiser ensanglanté.

_Luka…_

Kei repensa à lui et le souvenir de ce que Taku lui avait fait le rendit malade. Il s'écarta de l'étreinte de Taku tandis que la peur et la douleur de ces dernières semaines commençaient à refaire surface. Kei pensa à ses parents, à Hiroshi… Pour eux, il était mort, et cela leur avait causé tant de douleur. Taku leur avait causé tant de douleur. Taku qui lui avait tout pris, et en exigeait encore plus.

_Il est nouveau dans ce monde et __sa naïveté peut être modelée en quelque forme que je désire_

Taku jouait avec lui en cet instant même. Il n'avait pas envie d'aider Kei. Il ne faisait que prolonger son agonie, et Kei se demanda combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi enfoui sous terre.

L'aîné des vampires, fâché du manque de réponse de Kei à ses avances, se releva. « Les nuages se lèvent », lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce. « Si tu sors, le soleil te tuera. »

_Il n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'affection pour toi_

Kei eut froid dans le dos en repensant à ce que Taku lui avait dit la nuit où il était mort. Il savait que Taku ne le laisserait jamais partir. Son seul soulagement serait quand Taku serait lassé de ce jeu pervers. L'autre vampire n'avait aucune humanité en lui. Il s'amusait des souffrances de Kei, et avait aimé séparer Kei de Luka.

Son bras, se rendit-il compte, avait guéri comme Taku l'avait dit, mais il avait toujours très faim. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Le goût du sang de Taku n'avait qu'aiguisé son appétit, et plus il y pensait, plus la faim montait. Les minutes s'allongeaient, et Kei commençait à être mal-à-l'aise. Bientôt, il ne put plus se concentrer sur autre chose. Même ses craintes pour Luka s'évanouirent, et Kei savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'aider son ami avant que sa soif n'ait été épanchée. Pour ce faire, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Taku, et, même s'il voulait à tout prix éviter d'y penser, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Il commençait à désespérer. Taku sentait sa faim depuis l'autre côté de la maison. Elle l'appelait en lui donnant la satisfaction vicieuse de savoir que Kei avait besoin de lui.

Taku avait su que Luka le transformerait. Son ancien amant nourrissait des sentiments stupides, et il ne serait pas resté inactif à regarder Kei mourir. Taku aurait dû le tuer bien avant que Luka n'ait une chance de le transformer.

_Il n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'affection pour toi_

Taku ne mentait pas quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Leur intention n'avait pas été de tourmenter le mourant. Il était attiré par Kei, et il aurait peut-être songé à le transformer lui-même si Luka n'était pas intervenu. Luka… Au fond de lui, Taku regrettait vaguement ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais Luka le méritait. Il aurait abandonné Taku pour continuer avec Kei si l'occasion lui avait été donnée. Luka avait fait de Taku le monstre dont il le qualifiait, ce qui ne l'aurait pas empêché de le quitter. Ils avaient été amants si longtemps, et Luka lui avait toujours été fidèle. Pourtant, il aurait laissé Taku pour Kei sans hésitation.

_Luka n'est plus, et sans moi, tu n'aurais pas une chance_

Luka ne pourrait jamais pardonner ses actes à Taku, et il ne souhaitait le pardon de son créateur. Ces émotions étaient réservées aux humains. Taku valait mieux que ça.

Rapidement, Taku se leva de son futon et enfila ses vêtements. Kei était faible et n'aurait pas les tripes pour sa nouvelle vie s'il gardait son état d'esprit actuel. Il ne survivrait probablement pas au changement de siècle, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Taku s'en débarrasserait. Il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'une autre créature faible d'esprit qui se lamentait trop sur le 'monstre' qu'il croyait être.

Kei sursauta légèrement quand Taku fit coulisser le shoji qui séparait leurs deux chambres. Son agitation était évidence, et il n'avait pas du tout dormi de la journée.

« Nous sortons nous nourrir », fit-il brièvement. Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, supposant que Kei allait le suivre. Il fut légèrement irrité de voir que Kei hésitait. Taku serra les dents et se prépara à entendre les protestations humanitaires qu'il avait si souvent entendues de la part de Luka.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » se força-t-il à demander, voyant que Kei ne parlait pas.

« Avez-vous un kimono de rechange que je pourrais emprunter ? » Kei indiqua le kimono funéraire qu'il portait. « Je ne peux pas sortir habillé comme ça. »

« La pièce au fond de la maison était la chambre de Luka. Tu peux l'avoir, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin. »

Taku s'attendait à des protestations et fut surpris de voir Kei acquiescer avant de quitter la pièce. Son changement de comportement le dérangeait un peu. Peut-être que ce n'était dû qu'à la faim ? Taku se rappelait encore de sa propre transformation et du besoin de sang insupportable. Il traîna dans l'encadrement de la porte en se demandant que faire, et il dû y rester plus longtemps qu'il ne lui parut puisque quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir que Kei était revenu.

Luka n'avait jamais été du genre à s'habiller finement et les kimonos qu'il possédait étaient plus bon marché et moins bien faits que ceux de Taku. Kei était de quelques tailles plus petit que leur aïeul et le kimono était trop grand pour lui. Il traînait sur le sol quand il marchait, et les manches atteignaient presque le bout de ses doigts.

« Ca fera l'affaire », fit Taku avant d'avancer vers la porte. Il sentit que Kei le suivait, et ils quittèrent la maison ensemble.

Taku avait pour règle de ne jamais se nourrir deux fois dans le même quartier en une même semaine, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un voie et reconnaisse Kei, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le choix. Il aurait préféré du sang plus pur, mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se lancer dans une vraie chasse avant que le temps ait passé et que Kei ait été oublié.

Le quartier vers lequel Taku les dirigea était l'un des moins développés de la ville, ceux qui avaient échappé à la modernisation. C'était un refuge pour les sans-abris et ceux qui vivaient du mauvais côté de la loi. C'était aussi l'un des terrains de chasse favoris de Luka. Tandis qu'ils descendaient la rue, Taku repéra plusieurs hommes écroulés contre les immeubles branlants. Ils auraient fait des cibles faciles, mais où aurait été l'intérêt ?

Ses yeux sondèrent les ruelles les plus sombres, et il repéra rapidement les silhouettes de deux hommes. Bien qu'ils fussent en train de fumer des cigarettes occidentales et semblassent très absorbés par leur conversation, Taku voyait par le langage de leur corps qu'ils les avaient vus. La peau et les cheveux pâles de Kei attiraient souvent l'attention. Cela pourrait leur donner un avantage intéressant, pensa Taku, et cela augmenterait également l'intérêt de la chasse.

« Par ici », murmura-t-il à l'attention de Kei en tournant et avançant vers eux. En se rapprochant, il extirpa une boîte à cigares des plis de son kimono et demanda du feu à l'homme le plus proche d'eux. C'étaient des hommes durs dont les visages étaient autant usés que les bâtiments qui les encerclaient. Leur sang serait amer et peu satisfaisant, mais vu les circonstances, Taku savait que cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment.

Il sentait leur intérêt monter tandis que l'homme à qui il s'était adressé lui tendait un paquet d'allumettes froissé. Derrière lui, Kei se tenait à distance, ne voyant pas où Taku voulait en venir.

Les hommes étaient légèrement saouls et leur garde était baissée. Taku put donc ébaucher une conversation avec eux, alors que s'ils avaient été complètement sobres, ils auraient sans doute tenté de le voler. L'alcool avait assourdis leurs sens, et ils étaient inconscients du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Après quelques minutes passées à discuter de la météo et autres mondanités, l'homme à qui Taku avait parlé en premier fit un commentaire sur Kei.

« Il a l'air gaijin », dit l'homme entre deux bouffées de cigarette, « Qui c'est ? Votre associé ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Serviteur », répondit Taku sans hésiter. « Je l'ai trouvé planqué dans l'un de mes navires. Il est venu de Taïwan. Je me suis dit que j'allais le garder. Je suis sûr que vous voyez pourquoi. »

C'était vraiment trop facile, se dit Taku quand ils s'éloignèrent pour débattre entre eux. De toute évidence, ils pensaient avoir affaire à un riche homme d'affaire, ce à quoi il avait fait allusion. C'était drôle de jouer avec eux, et de toute évidence, la vraie distraction restait à venir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Kei en rejoignant l'autre vampire.

« Tu vas voir », fit Taku en souriant. Il ne voulait pas abandonner le jeu si tôt.

Les hommes revinrent et le regard du leader parcourut Kei des pieds à la tête plusieurs fois avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Taku. « Je suppose que vous ne songeriez pas à louer les services de votre serviteur pour la nuit ? »

Kei prit une brusque respiration en l'entendant, et Taku dut lui saisir le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Vous savez quoi », dit-il avec un sourire, « Pourquoi votre ami ne prendrait-il pas un échantillon de la marchandise pendant que nous discutons le prix en privé ? Je n'aime pas parler affaires devant le garçon. »

« Taku… » commença à protester Kei, mais il fut coupé quand le compagnon de l'homme attrapa le devant de son kimono. Kei eut un cri de surprise en étant poussé violemment contre le mur.

Taku l'ignora et laissa l'autre homme le guider plus loin dans la ruelle. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, l'homme sortit une lame et la pressa contre la gorge de Taku.

« Je pensais que nous allions parler affaires ? » demanda Taku, feignant l'innocence.

« Tu vas me donner ton argent, et en échange, je ne te couperai pas la gorge. Ca te paraît un marché équitable ? »

« Non. » Taku laissa le reste de son masque aimable tomber et poussa sans effort l'homme loin de lui. La force qu'il avait utilisée était suffisante pour le lancer contre le mur opposé. L'homme grogna de surprise et jura fortement une fois le choc passé.

« Déconne pas avec nous. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages », rugit-t-il en se jetant en avant, le couteau à la main.

Taku fit avec aisance un pas de côté et administra un coup au dos de l'homme, ce qui l'envoya s'étaler sur le sol.

« Au contraire », siffla-t-il en traînant l'homme par le col de son kimono pour le remettre sur pieds. « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi _tu_ t'engages. » Usant de toute sa force, Taku le balança contre le mur. La lame tomba sans mal de la prise de l'homme quand il aperçut les canines de Taku. Le vampire ne lui donna même pas une chance de crier.

Le temps passait vite quand il se nourrissait, et quand Taku s'éloigna de l'homme, il se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. L'homme était mort quand il le laissa tomber au sol. Son sang, comme prévu, ne l'avait pas satisfait, et il ne s'arrêta que pour ramasser la lame tombée. Elle était faite d'argent véritable et avait probablement été volée. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de retourner là où il avait laissé Kei.

Il y avait deux silhouettes enlacées sur le sol, et celle du dessus bougea quand il approcha.

Kei se leva avec hésitation, et l'odeur de sang se fit plus forte. En approchant encore, Taku observa le sang qui recouvrait le devant du kimono de Kei et les contours de sa bouche. L'autre homme était mort.

Taku se souvenait avoir fait pareil désastre à sa propre première chasse. Il regarda à peine le visage épuisé de Kei et lui lança la dague qu'il avait récupérée. Les réflexes de Kei s'étaient déjà améliorés, et il l'attrapa sans problème.

« Un souvenir de ta première fois », commenta Taku en guise d'explication. Kei ne parla que quand il se détourna.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Ca rend la chasse plus intéressante. » Taku haussa les épaules. « Comment croyais-tu que ce serait ? Que nous bondirions sur un pauvre humain sans défense dans une ruelle et que ce serait tout ? »

Le silence de Kei confirma que _c'était_ ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ou du moins quelque chose de semblable.

« Au moins tu sais qu'ils le méritaient », ajouta Taku avec un sourire rusé. « Bien sûr, se nourrir d'innocents est bien plus satisfaisant. »

« Vous êtes un monstre », chuchota Kei en se détournant du vampire.

Cette déclaration déclencha la fureur de Taku et il attrapa Kei pour le jeter contre le mur de la ruelle. « _Nous_ sommes des monstres », corrigea-t-il en rugissant, « et si tu adoptes ce genre d'attitude, tu ne dureras pas longtemps dans cette vie, crois-moi. »

« Lâchez-moi ! » Kei le surprit en répondant par une colère égale, et, d'un étalage de force inattendue, il repoussa Taku.

« C'est ta vie, à présent, Kei », siffla Taku, savourant chaque minute de leur échange. « Tu devrais simplement l'accepter. »

Kei eut l'air sur le point de rétorquer à nouveau, mais sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres, et il se retourna plutôt pour s'éloigner. Taku secoua la tête et décida de laisser Kei partir. Leur première chasse l'avait laissé insatisfait et il restait de nombreuses heures avant l'aube.

* * *

_« C'est ta vie, à présent, Kei, tu devrais simplement l'accepter. »_

Kei se hâta à travers les rues faiblement éclairées, prêtant peu d'attention à ceux qu'il croisait. Au-dessus de sa tête, la lune entrait dans son dernier quartier et une pluie légère commença à tomber. Kei fut soulagé de s'apercevoir que Taku ne le suivait pas. Il avait résisté à la présence de son aîné autant qu'il avait pu et, si c'était encore possible, il le haïssait à présent plus que jamais.

Taku savait que Kei n'aurait pas laissé l'homme le toucher, et l'avait donc mis dans une situation où il n'avait pas eu le choix. Malgré tout, Kei savait également qu'il avait eu besoin de ce sang, et même sans l'intervention cruelle de Taku, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre solution que de se nourrir.

Il était un tueur à présent, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière. S'il voulait survivre, il tuerait encore et encore. Il était effrayé par la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait accepté. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

_Au moins tu sais qu'ils le méritaient _

Ces mots étaient également vrais. Kei savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre la vie d'un innocent, mais ces hommes mauvais qui vivaient dans la rue et chassaient ceux qui étaient plus faibles qu'eux… c'était totalement différent.

Il n'était pas complètement satisfait de son repas, mais il se sentait déjà plus fort, et il se dépêcha de traverser la ville. Il n'avait qu'une destination en tête, mais quand il l'atteint enfin, il s'arrêta un instant, soudainement craintif au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs récents lui revenaient en tête.

Il ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration en se souvenant de la sensation d'être enfoui sous la terre. Il sentait encore l'odeur de la terre trempée autour de lui, et sentait encore le contact de la base de bois de son cercueil. Kei frissonna et sa main se resserra autour de la dague. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait toujours le 'souvenir' de Taku, et elle resta dans sa paume quand il se décida enfin à pénétrer le cimetière.

Ses yeux pouvaient voir aussi bien qu'en plein jour, et il se dirigea rapidement vers le petit bâtiment qui se dressait au fond du cimetière. Il était fermé pour la nuit, mais Kei réussit facilement à forcer la serrure et à entrer. Des divers outils qui étaient alignés contre un mur, un seul intéressait Kei : la pelle posée un peu en retrait. Elle était encore couverte de terre, et Kei la fixa un moment avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Il supposait que Taku était reparti à la chasse et ne suspectait pas Kei de revenir ici. Il parlait de Luka comme s'il était mort, et c'était assez arrogant de sa part de penser que la peur qu'il inspirait à Kei l'empêcherait d'essayer de secourir leur créateur.

Il était vrai que Kei avait peur de Taku, mais maintenant il possédait la même force que lui, la même habileté et immortalité. Cela changeait la donne, et Kei n'allait pas laisser Taku faire de lui une victime une seule seconde de plus.

Il retrouva facilement sa tombe. La balise de bois était toujours en place, mais le trou contenant son cercueil était rebouché. Kei jeta la dague au pied de la balise et commença à creuser. Ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ses parents, ce qui réveilla son chagrin. Il savait qu'il ne les verrait plus jamais, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la pensée qu'il les avait obligés à enterrer leur fils unique. _Si seulement il n'avait pas été parler à Maiko cette fameuse nuit_… De telles pensées étaient inutiles, se dit-il quand sa pelle rencontra du bois. Taku était la seule personne à blâmer. Même si Luka l'avait transformé en vampire, c'était pour lui sauver la vie, et Kei ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il aurait juste voulu qu'un peu de chagrin ait été épargné à ses parents.

Bientôt, il eut découvert le dessus du cercueil, et, une fois de plus, il hésita, sentant la nausée le reprendre tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ce qui aurait dû être son lieu de repos final. L'odeur de sang, cependant, était forte, et cette dernière lui fit oublier ses dernières craintes.

Kei ôta le couvercle du cercueil et sentit un frisson le traverser à la pensée que ce matin même, leurs rôles avaient été inversés. Le couvercle portait de profondes marques dans le bois et les doigts de Luka étaient déchirés et ensanglantés. Il n'avait pas assez de sang pour guérir ces blessures puisque la guérison de l'entaille que Taku lui avait faite à la gorge avait exigé ses dernières forces.

« Luka ? Luka ? » chuchota Kei, tendant la main et secouant son créateur en voyant que l'autre vampire ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Toujours rien. Kei sentit sa peur s'amplifier. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Cette idée lui envoya un frisson glacé dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? En tremblant, Kei tendit la main derrière lui pour attraper la dague. Cela avait marché sur lui… se raisonna-t-il en amenant la lame à son poignet gauche pour faire une coupure rapide. La douleur ne fut que momentanée, puis elle guérit sous ses yeux.

Kei serra les dents en faisant une coupure cette fois plus profonde, entaillant la veine. Sans donner à son corps une chance de refermer cette plaie, les ongles de Kei s'enfoncèrent dans la peau déchirée pour la garder ouverte, et il pressa son poignet sur les lèvres de Luka. Au début, cela n'eut aucun effet, et Kei commença à désespérer. Puis il sentit de très légers halètements, et quelques secondes plus tard, des canines s'enfoncèrent dans son poignet, faisant couler plus de sang.

Il soupira de soulagement et se pencha plus bas pour offrir à Luka un meilleur accès à son poignet. Son sang l'aidait certainement, et Kei sentit la main de Luka attraper son poignet, le gardant en place.

Kei tint bon pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Luka ait prit suffisamment pour le raviver, avant de se détacher de lui. Un grognement sauvage suivit son geste, et Kei fut choqué de voir que Luka refusait de relâcher son poignet.

« Luka » Kei trembla quand il fut tiré de force en avant, et une fois de plus, le vampire ouvrit la plaie qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Cette fois, la morsure était plus forte, et Kei commença à sentir la tête lui tourner pendant que Luka buvait.

« S'il-te-plaît… arrête… » gémit-il tandis que des taches noires commençaient à obscurcir son champ de vision. Luka, cependant, n'avait pas l'esprit suffisamment clair pour comprendre ses plaintes. « Luka », il, dans un effort suprême, arracha son poignet à son aîné, et Kei sentit une douleur vive le parcourir, causée par les dents aiguisées qui lui déchirèrent la peau.

Le dos de Kei entra en collision avec le bord de terre de la tombe et il rampa immédiatement hors du trou, sa peur reprenant le dessus et lui donnant des ailes.

Depuis le bord, Kei sentit son cœur se calmer et il osa jeter un regard à Luka. Le vampire était assis, bien que sa tête fût baissée, de façon à ce que Kei ne puisse pas voir son expression. Cependant, en jugeant par son attitude tendue, Kei était certain que son sang n'avait pas suffi.

« Luka ? » appela-t-il, et il fut soulagé de voir l'homme relever la tête. Son expression sauvage s'était éteinte, même si Kei pouvait toujours lire le désespoir dans ses yeux.

_Tout ça… c'est de ma faute… il essayait de me protéger_

Cette pensée était presque insoutenable, et Kei réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne savait absolument pas que faire pour arranger la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.


	7. Sixième Partie

**Sixième Partie :**

_Présent_

Luka tremblait encore. Le cadet des vampires essayait de masquer sa peur par sa détermination à aider son créateur, mais elle restait plus qu'évidente. Luka avait à peine la force de comprendre où ils allaient. C'était suffisamment dur pour lui de poser un pied après l'autre tandis que Kei le traînait à moitié à travers le cimetière. Sa respiration était brève et rauque, ce qui intensifiait sa panique. Luka sentait encore le goût du sang de Kei dans sa bouche et avait désespérément besoin d'en avaler plus.

Il était dangereusement faible, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se nourrir sans aide. Mais le ciel était déjà plus clair, et bien qu'il plût encore, il savait que les nuages pouvaient s'effacer rapidement pour les laisser dans une situation potentiellement fatale.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors. Une porte était ouverte, et Kei le poussa quasiment à l'intérieur. Luka sentit ses jambes se dérober quand il n'eut plus le soutien de Kei, et il tomba sur les mains et les genoux, grognant légèrement de douleur.

La faim embrouillait ses pensées et il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait été enfermé. Cela avait-il été des jours, des semaines, ou peut-être de simples heures ? Il lui était trop difficile de se concentrer, et il fut soulagé de sentir à nouveau la présence de Kei à ses côtés.

Il fut traîné au fond du bâtiment et Luka aperçu suffisamment de son entourage pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'abritaient dans la cabane dans laquelle les fossoyeurs gardaient leurs outils. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, et Kei s'en était éloigné le plus possible. Mais il y aurait sans doute des enterrements aujourd'hui, et s'ils se faisaient attraper ici…

« Luka ? Luka ? » Kei l'appelait à présent, et il se mit à le secouer rudement en même temps que des larmes de désespoir naissaient dans ses yeux. « Luka, s'il-te-plaît », un petit sanglot lui échappa. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Je… » Luka lutta pour former des mots. La faim n'avait jamais été si forte. Son corps entier réclamait du sang à grand cris, et Luka ne parvenait pas à prendre assez de distance pour avoir des pensées rationnelles.

« Luka », Kei le tint plus fort encore. « On ne peut pas rester ici. Dis-moi quoi faire. »

« Du sang… » haleta Luka quand un spasme secoua son corps entier, le pliant en deux de douleur.

« Alors bois le mien. Prends-en autant que tu en as besoin, mais ne… »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Soudain la lumière inonda le petit bâtiment et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'odeur de l'humain était enivrante, et même si quelque part au fond de lui, Luka était réticent, il était trop tard pour la raison.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un moment flou. Luka était conscient que l'homme hurlait et que Kei l'avait attrapé pour essayer de l'arrêter. Il se souvenait vaguement frapper le jeune vampire, le désespoir et la faim lui procurant la force momentanée dont il avait besoin pour appliquer la morsure fatale.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Luka but rapidement, avalant joyeusement chaque goutte, soulagé en sentant ses forces lui revenir. L'homme fut vidé en quelques minutes, mais Luka essaya tout de même de faire sortir plus de sang de ses veines. Il avait besoin de plus… besoin…

Un petit gémissement de douleur attira son attention à travers le brouillard de son envie de sang. Luka laissa l'homme tomber sur le sol en se relevant, bien qu'un peu tremblant. Il respirait fortement et son regard se posa sur Kei. Le jeune vampire était écroulé au fond du bâtiment. Luka vit que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et bien qu'elle fût déjà en chemin de guérison, il se sentit mal.

« Kei… »

« Ca va », répliqua le blond en le repoussant tout en se mettant sur pieds.

Luka laissa sa main retomber et ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Il se sentait déjà plus fort grâce au sang frais, et ce même s'il tressaillit légèrement à la vue du mort à ses pieds.

Il garda le silence tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se souvint, avec un frisson, du combat dans le cimetière et du couvercle du cercueil se refermant sur lui. Le reste de ses souvenirs étaient flous jusqu'à ce que Kei le sauve.

« Où est Taku ? » demanda finalement Luka, et il ne manqua pas de remarquer la peur dans les yeux de Kei à la mention du plus fort d'eux tous.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes nourris et je l'ai laissé. »

A l'extérieur, le ciel était toujours gris, et Luka savait qu'ils devaient partir. Taku n'était pas idiot, et Luka savait que le cimetière serait le premier endroit où il chercherait Kei. Luka savait également qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de retourner dans sa deuxième demeure. Ils devaient quitter Tokyo, ce soir si possible, car dans son état actuel, il ne pouvait pas combattre Taku. S'ils se confrontaient, Luka savait que Taku le tuerait.

Heureusement, il restait un endroit où se rendre dont Taku ne connaissait pas l'existence.

« Nous devons partir », dit doucement Luka. « J'ai un contact en ville qui nous couvrira pour la journée. »

Kei acquiesça, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il était évident par son attitude fatiguée que les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été plus qu'éprouvants, et c'était normal. Luka s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour préserver l'humanité de Kei. Même s'il avait transformé le jeune homme pour lui sauver la vie, Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kei pourrait jamais le lui pardonner.

* * *

La couverture de nuages avait commencé à s'éclaircir quand Luka et Kei arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Ils avaient laissé le cadavre de l'homme à l'intérieur de la cabane puisqu'ils n'avaient eu aucun moyen de s'occuper du corps sans prendre le risque d'être vus. Luka n'aimait pas ça, non seulement car cela attirerait l'attention des humains, mais parce que ce serait également une indication pour Taku de là où ils avaient été. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient rien y changer, et Luka avait l'intention de quitter Tokyo la nuit suivante. Il avait pris pour acquis que Kei serait d'accord.

Le contact de Luka, Sugi, s'occupait de la plupart de ses affaires financières depuis des années, en échange d'un pourcentage des investissements. Sugi avait la cinquantaine et ne s'était jamais marié. Il n'accordait d'importance qu'à l'argent et à ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Luka l'avait engagé. Le vice de Sugi était son avarice, et il était trop bien payé pour se poser des questions.

Cependant, cette fois, Luka avait trop de sang répandu sur ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse le cacher, et il fut malheureux que Sugi avait eu quelques affaires avec les Minami et qu'il reconnaisse leur 'défunt' fils.

Luka indiqua la chambre d'ami à Kei avant de retourner négocier avec Sugi. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il ne voulait que s'assurer que cela ne l'impliquerait dans rien. Luka lui donna sa parole qu'ils seraient partis au coucher du soleil, et une paye plus que généreuse leur garantit la sécurité pour la journée. Luka demanda également à Sugi de s'occuper de leur départ de la ville. Sugi fut heureux de s'exécuter. Luka ne revint vers Kei qu'une fois Sugi parti.

Le jeune vampire était silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cimetière, et Luka ne savait pas par où commencer pour mettre les choses au point entre eux. Comment pourraient-elles à nouveau l'être ? Il avait juré de protéger Kei et avait échoué. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer.

« Kei ? » Il referma le shoji derrière lui une fois entré dans la pièce. Kei était assis sur le seul futon de la pièce. Des rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres, et Luka se dépêcha de les tirer avant que le soleil ne se montre.

« J'ai préparé notre départ de la ville », dit Luka en voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse. Il se rendit compte, en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le futon, qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien Kei. Tout ce dont Luka était sûr à son sujet, c'était qu'il l'aimait.

C'était un choc en soi. Il était vrai qu'il avait aimé Taku aussi dans le passé, mais avec Kei, il se sentait différent. Ses sentiments étaient plus puissants, et leur intensité l'effrayait un peu. Même si Luka savait qu'il serait plus sûr de fuir Taku, son côté sombre voulait faire payer l'autre vampire pour ses crimes.

Mais son désir de vengeance devrait attendre. Luka repéra l'odeur des larmes de Kei, bien que le jeune homme essayât de cacher son chagrin en détournant la tête.

« C'est normal de pleurer », le gronda gentiment Luka. « Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. »

« Je vais bien », répliqua Kei avec colère, bien qu'il gardât son visage hors de la vue de Luka. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu es si jeune », répondit doucement Luka. « Tu n'as pas eu le temps de vivre ta vie. »

« Tu mens », Kei secoua la tête. « Il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres plus jeunes que moi que tu n'as pas sauvés. »

Luka hésita. Il voulait faire taire ses sentiments, parce que Kei était si jeune et qu'il culpabilisait d'admettre que son égoïsme était ce qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il aimait Kei et que c'était ses sentiments égoïstes qui lui avaient dicté ses actes.

« J'ai promis de te protéger et j'ai échoué. Je ne pouvais pas te sauver la vie, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour te donner une deuxième chance. Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse mourir ? »

« Non », répondit Kei. « Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. »

A ces mots, Luka osa tendre le bras et poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Kei. Quand il vit qu'il ne rencontrait aucune résistance, il se pencha et attira le jeune vampire dans une étreinte. Kei ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes, avant de se détacher du corps de Luka. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde, puis Kei se pencha et embrassa Luka sur les lèvres. Un instant, ce dernier fut déconcerté, mais sa surprise s'évapora rapidement quand les mains de Kei se glissèrent sous la couche supérieure du kimono d'extérieur qu'il portait. Il laissa le tissu glisser de ses épaules avant d'attirer Kei à lui en approfondissant leur baiser. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, Luka oublia tout et se laissa complètement aller dans l'étreinte.

Enlaçant Kei, Luka le poussa en arrière pour l'allonger sur le futon avant de déposer une série de baisers rugueux le long de sa gorge. Ses mains s'affairèrent sur la ceinture qui maintenait le kimono de Kei fermé, et ce ne fut que quand celle-ci fut enfin détachée qu'il revint à la réalité de la situation. Luka devint subitement conscient de la raideur des muscles de Kei et de l'appréhension qui miroitait dans ses yeux.

_Idiot_… se maudit Luka en se détachant de lui.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Kei se rassit, ses mains rattachant sa ceinture en tremblant tandis que ses yeux cherchaient à croiser le regard de Luka en quête d'explications.

« Ca va trop vite », dit doucement Luka. Leur lien de créateur et descendant rendait ces paroles encore plus difficiles à énoncer, et Luka était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse perdre contrôle à tout moment. Ses sentiments, ceux de son côté vampire comme de son côté humain, rendait la situation presque insupportable, et Kei s'apprêtait à faire empirer les choses.

« Ce n'est pas grave », insista-t-il avec obstination.

« Non », Luka secoua la tête. « Ca ne va pas. »

« Je ne vais pas me briser si tu me touches. »

« Kei, ce n'est pas ça… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je… » Luka secoua la tête, ne sachant que dire pour décrire ses scrupules, ce qui aboutit à ce qu'il pouvait dire de pire. « Tu as déjà traversé tant d'épreuves. Ce ne serait pas juste envers toi. »

« Arrête », réagit Kei avec colère, et il repoussa son aîné quand Luka essaya de le consoler. « Ne me traite pas comme ça. Je ne serai plus la victime ! »

« Je n'essaie pas de… »

« Si », le coupa furieusement Kei. « Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ou que tu me traites comme si j'étais un enfant. Je ne supporterai pas ça venant de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. »

« Je ne te vois pas comme ça », Luka secoua à nouveau la tête, désespérément impuissant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était isolé du contact humain, et même si Kei était à présent comme lui, il avait l'impression d'être incapable de lui communiquer correctement pourquoi il s'était arrêté. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses commencent de cette façon. Kei était encore confus et leur lien de créateur et fils devait également l'influencer. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de Tokyo, et Kei avait besoin de temps pour accepter ce qui s'était passé. Luka essayait de lui éviter des souffrances supplémentaires ainsi que l'incertitude, mais Kei n'y voyait que du rejet.

« Kei… » tenta à nouveau Luka, mais il était évident que le jeune vampire ne l'écouterait pas dans son état d'esprit actuel.

« Peux-tu me laisser », demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse mais toujours contrite. « J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Luka accepta sa défaite et quitta la chambre. Il sentit presque le soulagement de Kei, et une vague de chagrin menaça de le submerger. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses se dégrader autant entre eux ?

* * *

Taku restait caché dans l'ombre en sondant le cimetière. La victime de Luka avait été découverte, et déjà les autorités avaient sécurisé l'endroit. C'était le crépuscule et ils fouillaient encore le sol à la recherche d'indices sur l'auteur de ce crime horrible. Bien sûr, Taku savait qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais rien.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace hargneuse tandis qu'il pensait à son amant et son nouvel enfant. Taku n'avait pas imaginé que Kei irait au secours de Luka. Il avait pensé que le vampire nouveau-né serait trop effrayé pour oser le trahir. Tout comme Luka l'avait trahi. Luka avait juré ne jamais créer d'autre vampire, et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il allait quitter Taku. Même quelqu'un comme Taku n'aimait pas être seul.

Au fond de lui, Taku supposait qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour les deux d'entre eux, mais ils avaient presque tous été consumés par la rage. Il était le plus fort, et malgré tout Luka pensait pouvoir le surpasser. Cela allait vraiment être intéressant.

Luka avait pensé bien cacher ses affaires de Taku, mais ce dernier savait où les chercher. Devant la menace des heures du jour, Luka les aurait sûrement emmenés au seul endroit qui puisse leur offrir l'abri sans nécessiter d'explications. L'argent pouvait acheter le silence, mais il pouvait également faire qu'un homme en trahisse un autre. Le contact de Luka avait été plus que ravi de divulguer leurs agissements pour un meilleur prix et la promesse de plus à venir.

Sugi lui avait aussi parlé de l'intention de Luka d'emmener Kei et de laisser Tokyo derrière eux. L'imbécile aurait dû mieux réfléchir : il ne pouvait pas vaincre Taku. Sa force avait depuis longtemps surpassé celle de son aïeul, et Luka en était parfaitement conscient. Taku les enterrerait tous les deux avant le lever du jour.

* * *

La journée s'écoula lentement, et Kei ne vit aucun de signe de Luka puisque l'autre vampire l'avait laissé seul. Le soleil était à présent couché, et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, bien que Kei pût voir aussi bien que pendant les heures du jour.

Il avait passé des heures à repasser les évènements dans sa tête, ce qui n'avait servi qu'à entretenir son amertume et son chagrin.

Même s'il haïssait ce qu'il était, il _était_ en partie reconnaissant envers Luka pour lui avoir donné cette vie. Kei n'avait pas voulu mourir, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses regrets étaient que ses parents et Hiroshi aient été sujets à autant de douleur, et de ce regret venait sa haine pour Taku. Une partie de Kei voulait que ce que le vampire avait fait soit vengé, mais son côté rationnel se souvenait encore de l'aisance avec laquelle Taku l'avait battu la dernière fois. Poursuivre ce puissant vampire reviendrait à un suicide, et même Luka avait décidé que fuir Tokyo était une meilleure option.

_Ne me traite pas comme ça. Je ne serai plus la victime ! _

Kei frissonna en se souvenant de ses paroles furieuses, et il aurait en partie voulu pouvoir les retirer. C'était juste qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, que Luka le traite de cette manière était insupportable. Taku comme Luka avaient fait sentir à Kei qu'il était une victime, mais il ne voulait pas que Luka le voit comme ça.

_Ca a dû être difficile d'avoir des sentiments qui sont mal vus_

C'était si dur pour Kei d'admettre qu'il nourrissait des sentiments pour un autre homme, car il avait été amené à penser que de tels sentiments étaient mauvais. Avec Luka, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être vraiment lui-même, et maintenant, la culpabilité de Luka et son changement dans sa façon de traiter Kei menaçaient le tout. Kei devait admettre qu'il était appréhensif, et même terrifié, par ce que leur relation pourrait entraîner, mais il aimait Luka, et il espérait que son aîné ressentait la même chose envers lui.

Kei jeta un coup d'œil vers le shoji fermé et étouffa un soupir. Ils allaient bientôt partir, mais il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable, pas avec tant de tension entre eux. Même si Kei ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire à son créateur, il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer d'arranger les choses. Ils étaient tous les deux à blâmer, et il savait qu'il valait mieux parler que de continuer à tout passer sous silence.

Kei fit coulisser le shoji et entra dans le salon. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Luka nulle part, et le jeune homme supposa qu'il devait être dans une autre pièce. Il était sur le point de partir le chercher quand il distingua le contour d'une silhouette à travers le shoji qui menait à l'extérieur. La forme bougeait à travers la véranda.

« Luka… » commença Kei en ouvrant la porte, mais il se tut en sortant pour trouver la véranda vide.

_Peut-être que je l'ai imaginé…_

Dès qu'il formula cette pensée, Kei devint subitement conscient d'un mouvement derrière lui. Il fit volte-face quelques secondes trop tard. Le coup qui lui fut assigné était assez fort pour l'envoyer dans les barrières de bois qui entouraient la véranda. Kei haleta de douleur et les barrières cédèrent sous la force de la collision, le projetant complètement en-dehors de la maison. Kei cria à nouveau en touchant le sol. Il atterrit maladroitement et sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser, et une douleur violente remonta le long de son bras.

Le même que la dernière fois… pensa-t-il avec un frisson, mais cette fois, il était capable de le guérir. Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas instantané, et Kei s'obligea à rester allongé le temps que son corps se répare. Une fois qu'il ne lui restât plus qu'une légère sensation de malaise, Kei se releva. A ce moment, plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, et son agresseur n'avait tenté aucune nouvelle attaque envers lui.

En fait, Kei ne voyait plus personne en dehors de la maison. Cela n'apaisa en rien la peur qui montait en lui, et il se mit à courir, ignorant la douleur que son effort lui causait. Quand il atteignit le shoji, il vit qu'il avait été arraché de l'encadrement de la porte, et que plusieurs des lanternes avaient également été renversées. Heureusement, aucune n'avait été allumée, ou bien il y aurait eu un danger d'incendie.

Kei entendit divers objets se casser et devina que le tumulte venait du fond de la maison. En dépit de ses craintes pour Luka, il s'obligea à ralentir tandis qu'il avançait à travers les pièces. Il était facile de suivre le chemin de l'intrus, car chaque shoji avait été arraché de son support sans plus de délicatesse.

Quand il atteignit la pièce du fond, Kei entendit des voix. La première était celle de Luka et la deuxième, réalisa-t-il dans un frisson, était celle de Taku.

Ce dernier était furieux, et, une fois de plus, Kei entendit des objets se briser.

« Tu pensais que tu pourrais partir ? » tempêtait Taku et, quand Kei s'approcha encore, il vit que le vampire avait immobilisé Luka contre le mur. « Tu pensais vraiment que vous pourriez m'échapper ? »

« Taku… » commença Luka, mais Taku ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

« Ne t'embête pas à le nier. Tu m'as trahi. Mon propre créateur… tu m'as transformé en ça ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute. »

Sur ces mots, il jeta Luka sur le côté, et Kei parvint de justesse à retenir un cri quand Luka s'écrasa contre l'armoire la plus proche, envoyant son contenu au sol. Soufflé par cette attaque, Luka fut tout juste capable de se redresser à quatre pattes pendant que Taku s'approchait à nouveau de lui.

« Cette fois, je vais vous enterrer tous les deux », rugit-il en donnant un coup au visage de Luka, le renvoyant au sol. Il était encore trop faible pour répliquer, comprit Kei, et Taku le savait également.

Alors que le vampire s'approchait de Luka pour la troisième fois, Kei fonça en avant dans l'intention de le ceinturer avant qu'il n'ait une nouvelle chance de frapper Luka. Mais les sens de Taku étaient largement supérieurs aux siens, et il savait depuis le début que Kei était là. Il avait anticipé ses actes.

En un mouvement flou, Taku disparut. Kei s'arrêta, regardant partout autour de lui avec panique. Ses sens sondèrent la pièce, mais sans qu'il sache comment, le vampire demeura introuvable.

« Kei ! » hurla Luka pour le mettre en garde, mais il était trop tard.

Taku heurta Kei et les envoya tous deux au sol. Le choc abasourdit Kei, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Taku l'avait immobilisé par terre. En vain, Kei se débattit pour se débarrasser de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le déloger. C'était inutile d'essayer.

Taku eut un rictus en sentant Kei abandonner, et sa prise se relâcha légèrement. « Tu sais », souffla doucement Taku en tournant de force la tête de Kei sur le côté, « C'est presque une honte de devoir faire ça. Ton innocence d'humain était attrayante, mais tel que tu es maintenant, et avec le bon mentor, tu aurais pu devenir mon égal. »

« Taku… » commença désespérément Luka, mais Kei le coupa avec une faible plainte :

« Luka, non… »

Taku éclata de rire. « Je suis content que ça se passe de cette façon, Luka. Que tu sois forcé d'en être le témoin rend ce terrible gâchis rentable. »

Même si Kei s'était préparé à la douleur, rien n'avait annoncé l'épouvantable souffrance qu'il ressentit quand les canines de Taku s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge. Un hurlement passa à travers ses dents serrées et l'angoisse lui fit presque perdre conscience. Malgré tout, même à travers la douleur, il parvint à se concentrer. Taku était tellement transporté par son sang qu'il ne vit pas la main droite de Kei extraire la dague des plis de son kimono. Ce ne fut que dans les dernières secondes qu'il comprit suffisamment pour s'écarter de la gorge de Kei, et à cet instant il était trop tard.

En y mettant toutes ses forces, Kei plongea la dague dans le dos de Taku. La haine qui alimentait la force du bras de Kei était si puissante que la lame entière pénétra le vampire, fendant l'os et touchant enfin le cœur.

Quand le bout de la dague perça l'organe, Kei entendit Taku étouffer un halètement étranglé avant de s'effondrer mollement sur lui. Kei étouffa un soupir et sentit ce qu'il lui restait de force le quitter.

« Kei ? Kei ! » Luka repoussa sans aucun scrupule le corps de Taku et s'agenouilla à côté du jeune vampire.

« Luka », murmura doucement Kei, sentant l'énergie s'échapper de lui maintenant qu'il les savait en sécurité. « Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

« Je pense que oui », vint la réponse tremblante.

« Bien », répondit Kei, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne pensât pas ses mots. Même s'il haïssait Taku et tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ressentait de la pitié pour lui.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. La vie qu'il avait vécue était partie pour toujours, et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de s'en faire une nouvelle. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

La semaine suivante s'écoula lentement. Ils en passèrent la plus grande partie en intérieur, ne s'aventurant qu'une seule fois dehors pour se nourrir. Ils reprenaient tous deux leurs forces, et il était malheureux qu'il réside encore tant de tension entre eux.

Luka resta dans son coin, laissant beaucoup de temps à Kei pour penser. Les premiers jours et la chasse avaient été les plus durs. Même si Luka était là, Kei avait l'impression que le vampire se retenait en permanence. Les propres émotions de Kei étaient devenues muettes, et il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il ressentait. Pendant ces quelques secondes après la mort de Taku, il avait été certain qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien commencer. Qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour de tels départs. Mais à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, et la demi-vie qu'il vivait à présent était mieux que rien. Malgré tout, Kei était découragé, et son abattement s'intensifiait chaque jour qu'il passait dans le silence.

_Ne me traite pas comme ça. Je ne serai plus la victime ! _

Peut-être était la raison du silence de Luka. Kei soupira intérieurement et jeta un œil vers le shoji fermé. Luka s'était retiré pour la journée, laissant une fois de plus Kei seul avec ses pensées.

Kei supposait que Luka lui laissait du temps, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après quelques minutes de plus, il fit doucement coulisser le shoji et entra dans la pièce. Luka était dans son futon et lui tournait le dos.

« Luka ? » s'aventura Kei, et Luka remua. Même s'il était à présent complètement remis, Kei ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air plus vieux. Ses yeux trahissaient une fatigue qu'il n'y avait jamais vue.

« Kei ? » Luka fronça les sourcils en se redressant, « C'est déjà le soir ? »

« Non », Kei secoua la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour rectifier les choses entre eux ? Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Peut-être qu'il valait mieux laisser la situation comme elle était ? « Je n'arrive pas à dormir », ajouta-t-il en voyant que Luka ne répondait pas. « Je n'arrête pas de penser à Taku. »

« N'y pense plus. Il est parti, Kei. »

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Luka jeta à Kei un regard surpris. « Non. »

« Tu sais », dit Kei en s'asseyant sur le futon à côté de Luka, « J'ai beaucoup pensé depuis cette nuit-là. Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Aurais-tu préféré que je te laisse ? » demanda doucement Luka.

« Non. » Kei étouffa un léger soupir tandis qu'il luttait pour trouver les bons mots qui exprimeraient ce qu'il ressentait. « Si Taku n'avait pas… je serais resté avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Kei… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer », le coupa Kei. « Je sais que les choses ont changé. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » lui demanda doucement Luka.

Kei haussa les épaules et fuit le regard de son créateur. « Quand j'étais humain, j'étais attiré par toi. J'ai commencé à ressentir des choses tout en sachant que je n'aurais pas dû. Tu étais attiré par moi, toi aussi. Tu ne m'aurais pas transformé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Luka resta silencieux, et Kei sut qu'il avait dit la vérité. Il reprit, un peu amèrement : « Tu as pitié de moi et je ne peux pas le supporter. Nous sommes pareils, maintenant, mais tu me traites comme si j'étais toujours humain. »

Kei sentit Luka se tendre, puis l'aîné des vampires se leva. « Je plains ce qui t'est arrivé », admit-il laconiquement en commençant à faire les cents pas. « J'aurais voulu t'épargner cette douleur. J'aurais dû protéger ton humanité, et à la place, j'y ai mis fin, mais tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est être un vampire. Il y a des moments où je me vois comme un monstre. Il y a des moments où je ne souhaite plus vivre, et la frontière entre le vampire et l'homme ne fait que diminuer avec le temps, mais tu dois comprendre que la personne que nous étions quand nous étions humains n'est pas morte. Ton corps est mort cette nuit-là, pas toi. Je ne peux pas expliquer simplement ce que nous sommes devenus parce que je ne le comprends pas. Mon créateur n'en parlait jamais, et je ne peux que te faire hériter du savoir que j'ai acquis par moi-même. »

« Luka… »

« D'une certaine façon, je voudrais que nous puissions changer. Tu as tellement souffert, et je voudrais t'ôter tout ton chagrin si je le pouvais, mais je ne peux pas, et quelque part, je suis soulagé d'avoir été forcé de te transformer. »

« Soulagé ? » demanda doucement Kei, « Pourquoi ? »

Luka s'arrêta un instant et détourna les yeux de ceux de Kei. « Parce que l'humanité est fragile et que tu aurais fini par mourir. Même avec le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je me suis senti m'attacher à toi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu laisser la mort t'enlever. »

Kei ne sut pas comment réagir à ces paroles. Il était en partie fâché contre l'égoïsme de Luka, mais il pouvait également comprendre les émotions de l'autre vampire, puisque lui-même les ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer l'éternité seul.

Peut-être que rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance ? Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, et cela n'apportait rien de se lamenter sur cette histoire et sur ce qui s'était passé ou ce qui aurait pu se passer. C'était ce qui allait se passer maintenant qui comptait.

« Luka ? » Il hésita un peu en s'approchant de son créateur. Luka refusa de croiser son regard jusqu'à ce que Kei tende la main pour lui toucher le bras.

Kei avait l'intention de parler, de le rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas, alors il décida d'attirer Luka dans une étreinte. Un moment ou deux passèrent avant que Kei sente les bras de Luka l'envelopper, lui retournant l'étreinte, et quelque part, Kei sut que tout irait bien.

* * *

Il s'étouffa quand le couteau fut arraché de son corps, et la cicatrisation de ses organes et os lui arracha un hurlement. Taku se contorsionna, déglutissant le sang qui emplissait sa bouche tandis qu'il luttait contre l'atroce douleur et la simple envie de mourir.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts tandis qu'il observait les alentours. Il voyait des étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, et sentait l'humidité de la pluie. Il sentait la terre froide du chemin sous lui, et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans une ruelle.

_« Je suis content que ça se passe de cette façon, Luka. Que tu sois forcé d'en être le témoin rend ce terrible gâchis rentable. »_

« Kei », siffla Taku, sentant la fureur et la haine surpasser la douleur tandis que son esprit embrumé se souvenait des instants avant sa 'mort'. Quand la souffrance s'atténua suffisamment pour qu'il retrouve sa concentration, Taku se força à se redresser. Il serra les dents en sentant ses os fraîchement réparés bouger, mais ils tinrent bon.

Ce n'était rien, se dit Taku. Toute douleur était insignifiante, et une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses forces, il allait faire payer chèrement le jeune vampire.

Un mouvement au bout de la ruelle attira son attention, et Taku se figea en sentant l'odeur de son créateur, quelques secondes avant que Luka n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Un rugissement sauvage monta dans sa gorge, mais il comprit à ce moment que c'était Luka qui l'avait amené ici, que c'était Luka qui l'avait sauvé de la mort. Et il serait mort si la dague n'avait pas été ôtée, Taku en était sûr.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Luka n'avait pas terminé ce que Kei avait commencé jusqu'à ce que son créateur s'approche suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir son expression. Il n'y lisait aucune haine comme il s'y attendait, juste de la pitié, et cette pitié était insupportable.

Ce fut alors que Taku comprit qu'il avait tout perdu. Luka, Kei… ils étaient tous deux hors de sa portée, maintenant. Sa cruauté et sa haine l'avaient aveuglé et il ne savait même plus de quoi tout cela était né. Taku se souvenait à peine de l'époque qui avait précédé son éternelle envie de sang. Il ne savait même plus s'il y en avait eu une. Il n'avait plus rien, et la vengeance ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il désirait.

Luka soutint son regard quelques secondes de plus avant de se retirer dans l'ombre, et Taku sut que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait son créateur. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit dans le lointain et Taku fronça les sourcils : il avait toujours détesté la pluie. Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir de son côté, il aperçut la dague ensanglantée abandonnée sur le sol.

_Un souvenir…_

Non, se dit Taku tout en s'agenouillant pour ramasser la lame. Un rappel d'une époque qu'il ferait de son mieux pour mettre derrière lui.


End file.
